Different perspective
by Afrodita745
Summary: The story follows Jondy's teenage life on the outside and her later teens back in Manticore. Her recapture will lead to friendship and romance with our favorite Alec. Some other 09ers are included in the story too. Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.
1. First years of freedom

**A/N**-Okay, I love Max but I just think Logan and her are made for each other and she doesn't really like Alec much. Although Logan creeps me out a bit and Alec is like dream come true, so I am completely and without a doubt ALEC TEAM. So I was thinking who of 09ers would be great for him, and I remembered Jondy's beautiful blue eyes and thought that's it! So I'm hoping you like the idea.

Please R&R it would make me very happy!

**Ch.1 FIRST YEARS OF FREEDOM**

_The escape was not my idea. I mean escape to what? We didn't know there was anything else..._

_But first things first..._

_My designation is x-5 210 and I am a soldier. Not born, but created in a genetic lab. That lab was my whole world. I never took one step beyond big Manticore fences, still, we heard stories. We did after all have enhanced hearing, and guards weren't really trying to hide anything while talking among themselves._

_The day of escape started like every other day. We woke up early in the morning, had a brief shower, three poor meals and lot of hard training._

_The crucial moment of our lives came in the evening. We were standing in line in our barracks and Coach McCarthy was yelling at us. Same as always._

_Only this time I couldn't concentrate on his words. My best friend Max, x-5 452 was shaking heavily. Last week they took Jack. They killed him. And now the situation was almost identical._

_I was praying silently, begging Blue Lady to help her and hoping she wouldn't fall. My prayers weren't answered and she toppled to the floor with a loud thud._

_The guards busted in, but we weren't ready to lose another one. In matter of seconds Eva was holding a gun and the guards were either unconscious or running. They were scared. They knew what we were capable of._

_Boys helped Max and we started sneaking through the corridors. We broke rules and now it was either PsyOps or escape. And we were smart kids, it didn't take us more than second to decide what we would prefer._

_Next thing I know Lydecker shot Eva. Eva was one of the older ones with Zack, Zane and Tinga. They always took care of us. And now she was dead. My sister. I felt tears, tickling in my eyes, ready to spill, but was doing my best to hold them back. I was a soldier after all. Soldiers weren't allowed to cry. My attempts to run like nothing happened failed miserably. I was crushed with grief and it was showed in my slowing steps._

_Zane saw me falling behind. He was my favorite brother, always taking care of me. Just like every other time that I needed him he reached back for me. He picked me up and carried all the way to the window. I buried my face in his shoulder inhaling deeply his familiar scent. Few feet from the window he lowered me on the floor, squeezing my hand just once. With that little gesture everything was said- it was now or never. After a graceful dive through the window we continued running._

_It was cold and snow was everywhere, but I have never felt this good, sadness and fear forgotten with adrenalin coursing through my veins. We were finally leaving this prison._

_We met behind an old fallen tree and my Maxie looked better. When last of our unit came Zack gave us new orders. Max didn't want us to separate, but he wouldn't listen. We were paired together so I grabbed her hand and continued running._

_We were evading and escaping like we were taught. Lydecker should be proud, only he was probably pissed by now. That thought brought a quiet giggle to my lips._

_Suddenly I heard splash and Max was nowhere to be seen. There was only one big hole in the ice, nothing more._

_She fell through._

_-MAX! -I yelled in fear of losing her, fear of being alone._

_No answer._

_I didn't want to leave her, but I had no other options. I was comforting myself, remembering that she was the best in exercises in tank, I knew she will survive. She was a fighter._

_I continued running for my life. For freedom._

* * *

Running through snow Jondy came across some road where she saw a big truck. The driver stopped to take a piss so she took this advantage and climbed in the trailer.

The truck was transporting clothes. There were boxes everywhere so she curled in one with the t-shirts and fell asleep. An hour later loud city traffic woke her up.

She snaked out wearing too big clothes from one of the boxes. The place was horribly dirty and loud. Everybody was a potential threat and this was an enemy territory. Her breathing increased and she started panicking.

Get a grip soldier! she chided herself. Just like she was taught, she turned off her emotions and concentrated at everything she ever learned about outside world. Money- first word that popped in her head, followed with food and shelter . She stole a couple of wallets from people's back pockets and grabbed some food at the market. Smiling at herself, for mission accomplished she sat on some bench and ate the best food in her life.

2015.

Jondy wake up in her cozy but small room in an old warn out apartment. Yawning a little she looked at the watch. It was 4 am. She slept less than three hours, again. With her shark DNA, long sleep wasn't something she was used to, but sometimes it was annoying her more than usual. Having at least three hours until Rose, her "mom" will enter her room to wake her up, she decided to take a walk.

She had been living with this family for two years now. They were the best and she was kind of hoping she wouldn't have to leave them. They lived in Pheonix and she loved it's warm dry air.

She sneaked through the window and jumped on the balcony of apartment under. Repeating action several more times with feline grace she was down in a minute.

Living on eight floor would prevent most of normal people to leave through the window, but she wasn't normal and sometimes it wasn't that bad.

Sneaking through sector checkpoints she came to most expensive sector with those rare rich people in a post pulse America. Jondy loved expensive clothes you could see in those fancy shop windows. Growing up in military facility and later in foster homes wasn't really glamorous life, but girl could hope right?

She sneaked in one of jewelry store, coming from the roof. Stealing was her usual late night pastime. She picked up some red, blue and pink nail polish, punk bracelet for her best friend Andy and some earflaps for herself. But she was here to earn some cash. Picking up all kinds of shiny necklaces, rings and make up, she thought about the amount of money she will get for them.

Felling happy with her catch she went home. She couldn't wait to show Andy her present.

* * *

Rose was serving some pancakes to her and her new baby sister Ruby, Rose's daughter, when a girl with a lot of dyed red hair busted in without knocking.

-Hey Andy, wanna join us?-Rose asked politely.

-Thanks Rose but I'm here to free you of chiquita over there. -she pointed to Jondy.

Rolling her eyes Jondy stood up and went to her room where she left her school bag.

Andy was her next door neighbor and best friend for last two years. Her new sister. But to say they were the same would be a huge lie. Andy was good and hard working girl, she had the best grades and teachers loved her, but she wasn't really typical teenage nerdy girl, she dyed her hair and was putting a lot of black make up. Also, always in black she was complete opposite Jondy's bright colored clothes, long blond hair and carefree, kick-ass attitude.

-Sooo...feeling like skipping school today?-Andy asked when they left apartment.

-Where would we go?

-Jessie and the rest of our gang are in the park.

Jessie was older boy from neighborhood, eighteen or something, and he was the one Jondy was giving the stuff she stole to.

Jessie had the whole gang rounded around himself and they ruled around this area. He had connections among some big fishes in criminal world, but he was usually selling stolen jewelry or branded clothes, but also some basic needs that were hard to get in these poor days. Like coffee, flour or toothpaste.

In exchange for their "hard work" all gang members had false sector passes and protection. Nobody from here was dumb enough to mess with them.

-That reminds me... I've got something for ya. - Jondy showed her the bracelet and earned a quick kiss to her cheek.

-You've got something for our boy Jessie too, or you gonna charm your way out of your job again?

-Yup, I've got some good stuff, he's gonna love it!-Jondy said with pleased look on her face.

-I'm sure he would've loved if you go with my plan, too. -the girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They approached the group rounded around two tall boys sitting on the bench, still snickering.

-Hey there.- one of sitting ones, who first saw them, greeted.

Everybody turned and welcomed them too.

Andy and Jondy were the only girls in their group, couple of older boys had girlfriends, but they didn't really belong with them, running jobs for Jessie and stuff.

-Got something for me?- Jessie asked winking.

He was a real charmer too, but Jondy wasn't interested in him, at least not as much as he was in her.

She smiled back anyway, a little flirting wasn't crime right?-Did you doubt?

-At my best girl? Never!

-Hey! -Andy protested jokingly. -And what am I? Your best boy?

Everybody laughed at pouting Andy.

Jondy reached to her bag and took paper bag with her last night's catch. -Here you go!

Jessie whistled looking at it's content. -Nice job girl!

-Well, "nice job" won't be enough. I need cash pretty boy!

Jessie laughed loudly to her, but reached in his pocket for money.

They spent the rest of the morning in their company and had no plan leaving soon, but fun was interrupted for Jondy with familiar Manticore guest.

She could feel her temperature rising and nausea in her stomach, protesting against the food she ate today. Engrossed in fun, she ignored the symptoms, but soon her hands started to shake and it was time for her to run away, somewhere safe, just like she did six years ago.

She gave them some lame excuse and went home.

Rose was working as a nurse in hospital so she had unlimited access to Tryptophan. Entering apartment a powerful seizure took hold and Jony fell to the floor remaining there for a minute. It was a good thing Rose had to work whole day and little Ruby was with her grandma. She crawled to her room and sat on the floor with her knees under chin waiting for it to stop.

* * *

Andy watched her best friend pale a little and excuse herself from the crowd. She knew something was wrong, but it was obvious Jondy wanted to be left alone.

Andy stayed for another twenty minutes, but was too worried enjoy her company.

-Although this men talk was fun -Andy said with grimace remembering previous topic boys obsessed with- I'm gonna go now.

-Ohh but Andyyy- one of them mock whined -You're girl, why would boob talk upset you, I mean, you've got two of them right?

-You talking 'bout them, Billy won't gain you access.

That brought loud laughter from the group and Andy left still smiling. They were yelling something after her but she just waved dismissively.

She was planning to leave her school bag at home and grab some food before checking on Dee, but as soon as she entered her room she heard dull pounding coming from apartment next door. Dee's apartment.

She knocked on her door but there was no answer, so she just entered.

-Dee, where are you?

There was no answer. She continued through the house cautiously, it could be a burglar, until she reached the bedroom. That's where she found her, lying on the floor, shaking heavily.

-Oh my God! Dee what's wrong?-she panicked, falling on her knees by her side.

-Nnno worries Anndddy, I'll bbbe gooddd in a secccc. -Jondy gathered what was left of her strength, to answer her.

-What is wrong with you?!

_Dammit, why did she had to find me like this? Get your head in a game soldier and answer the question!_

-I'll expllllain later, justtt ddon't tell annnnnyonnnne.

-But why Jadey?- The name Jondy was to unusual, so she had a substitute one in case Lydecker ever searched for a girl with her real one. Or closest to real, that genetically engineered freak like her could have.

-Please!- she pleaded so Andy nodded and sat by her side, gently stroking her tangled, blond hair.

When her shakes slowed down she sat by Andy, still having occasional tremors. The girl was watching her expecting answers, but Jondy remained quiet, deep in thought. _How am I gonna get myself out of this shitty situation? Denial!_

-What was that?

-What was what?

-Nuh huh, you're not getting out of explaining me! I'm listening.

_Reduced truth?_

-I have this nerve thing, no biggie.

-Lie!

_Denial!_

-Is not!

-Yes it is!

Jondy exhaled desperately. There was never a way around with Andy.

-No I really do have a neurological problem.

-Are you on drugs?

-Jesus Andy! Let it go. I'm not on drugs. I do have a neurological problem and I'm well capable taking care of it.

Andy opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and closed them without a word. A minute passed in silence.

-Why didn't you tell me? - her voice wavered, Jondy knew she was hurt.

-Like I said, it's no biggie.

-Well ...lie as much as you want, I'm just gonna ask Rose.

-NO!

-Then YOU tell me!

-I can't! -Jondy answered loudly, but despair in her voice was obvious.

-Well I WILL ask her then. -_My God how stubborn can she get!_

-She doesn't know.- Jondy said quietly.

For a moment Andy just stared not believing and then she erupted.- WHAT?

-Calm down Andy!

-When she comes home, you are telling her!

-Please, I can't. Please Andy just let it go.

-Then TELL ME!

-FINE!- Jondy knew her best friend won't stop, but was she wasn't quite sure whether sharing her biggest secret was the best solution? And if she does, who would believe her. Will she reject her? She was a freak after all! Tears started welling in her eyes, ready to spill. She was quiet for some time, thinking and fighting tears when she finally decided, Andy was her best friend, she will understand! She has to!- It's a long story.

-We've got all night.

-Ok... I guess I should start from the beginning...

TBC

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review, it would make me really happy an hopefully improve my writing. Next chapter soon if you're interested in topic.**


	2. Escape and evade

A/N- big thanks to SilentHowler and Abby34, you made my day!

* * *

Chapter 2

-FINE!- Jondy knew her best friend won't stop, but was she wasn't quite sure whether sharing her biggest secret was the best solution? And if she does, who would believe her. Will she reject her? She was a freak after all! Tears started welling in her eyes, ready to spill. She was quiet for some time, thinking and fighting tears when she finally decided, Andy was her best friend, she will understand! She has to!- It's a long story.

-We've got all night.

-Ok... I guess I should start from the beginning...I'm... not ...who I told you...- she fell silent for a moment.

-Go on...

-My name isn't Jadey...It's Jondy...But as you can hear it's not really usual name... I had to change it...so they wouldn't find me...

Andy was just looking at her, trying to understand. -Who is looking for you?

-Bad people, very bad people. -Jondy said and then grimaced inwardly, it sounded like something from bad gangster movies.

-No shit!- her friend replied sarcastically -Why are they looking for you?

And this was the question Jondy feared the most. How to explain someone that she was created in a lab, that she's just another experiment, probably gone wrong if she considered her seizures.

-I...-she swallowed hard -I grew up in this lab...they were doing some experiments with genes so they could make better human...healthier, stronger and stuff...- Looking at her best friend's stunned expression Jondy decided not to tell her everything, this was enough for now, once Andy becomes comfortable with half truth she will add more informations, like "_I'm a monster who killed people!_", or" I_ knew how to hold gun before I learned how to talk"_...okay maybe not the first one...

-Sooo...what do this seizures have to do with it?

-They are very...specific. It's serotonin deficiency. When serotonin levels are low I have seizure. It's a naturally occurring derivative of tryptophan. That's what this pills are for. They are usually only food supplement so I don't need a prescription, but in this economy they are not so easy to find. Most of... people... who were in that...lab...have the same problem, that's why I can't really advertise it.

-But what do they still want with you? And isn't that illegal? That gene thing, and having alive human experiment's?

_Yeah, human, as if._

-Well...something nobody knows about can't be illegal...it doesn't exist...

It was obvious Andy was shaken with this new found information. Good thing I didn't tell her the real truth.

They remained sitting on the floor until Rose came home. Andy was disturbed with this new revelation, but she didn't escape from Jondy.. yet. She stood up, ready to leave, but before reaching the door she turned around and hugged her, very strong for just an ordinary human being - It doesn't matter to me...nothing you just told me...You're still my best friend and I love you.

This simple sentence brought tears to Jondy's eyes. What was up with her and crying today? But she couldn't even chide herself for that, she was too happy, finally feeling like she belonged.

- I love you too. -she whispered.

* * *

Weeks passed since that disturbing moment in Jondy's life. Finally everything was back to normal, or as normal as teenage killing machine on the run can ask for.

She was hanging on the rope, once again breaking in some expensive shop. Being too concentrated on some shiny watch, she didn't hear another person entering the same way she did.

-Sloppy baby sis, very sloppy! -She heard someone whisper from above her. Turning around with transgenic speed she aimed a kick in intruder's head when she recognized him. His blue eyes, blond hair and strict soldier-like look on pale face. For a moment they just stared at each other.

-Zack!- she gasped.

Jondy swayed in his direction and as soon as she was close enough, hugged him forcefully, both still hanging on the ropes. His face expression softened and he hugged her back.

-You didn't hear me coming.-he chided once they separated.

-And who do you think could come this way? Only one of us.- she stated remembering a huge jump she had to make to come to the roof.

-One sent from Manticore, coming here to take you back.

-They would have to find me first.

-I found you.

-You KNOW me.

He sighted giving up. -Wanna show me around when you finish your little business here?- He said with a grin.

Smiling back she nodded.

-Where have you been Zack? -Jondy asked with full mouth. They were sitting in her kitchen eating. It took them ten minutes to come back to her place, but he managed to tell her she was too skinny and a bit pale. He wouldn't stop complaining about her, not eating enough, just like in Manticore, so she promised a nice meal for both of them.

-Here and there. I was looking for you guys. You're my responsibility.

Jondy rolled her eyes at him. He was always this responsible, no fun brother. But she loved him anyway -I have to ask you something serious.

He just nodded with his usual CO face.

-Ever heard 'bout word fuuuun?- she stretched last word hoping he would get the point.

It was his turn to roll eyes. -Speaking of fun, how long have you stayed here?

-Two months.-she lied knowing him well.

-Good, you shouldn't stay longer than six.- he said standing up.

-Where're you going? -her voice was a bit shrill with panic. Is he leaving her already?

-Staying here I'm putting us both in danger. -he said it like it was not a big deal. Like it was normal not to see your family for years. Hearing his tone she exploded:

-My God Zack, this thing you're doing...It's not a LIFE! We escaped so we could live like normal humans, so we could have a family! And how CAN we have a family if we are not allowed to be in the same CITY for more than few hours?!

-We are SOLDIERS Jondy! Fun and family are not an option for us!

-Well I can't see what difference does it make if we're out or in Manticore then!

-Don't EVER say something like that again! We are ALIVE! Maxie is alive! That's more than Jack and Eva can say!

They were standing close, both angry, tension surrounding them .

Jondy was breathing heavily. -Fine, we will continue this conversation some other time. I don't want to separate on bad terms.

Zack just nodded still red in face from previous outburst. She made half step closing small gap between them and hugged him. He hugged back burring his face in her hair. He didn't want to leave her, but more than that he wanted her safe. All of them. Why can't they understand?

They remained that way for couple more minutes, but after that he left with something that sounded like goodbye. She stayed home that day feeling sorry for herself. She knew that was no way to behave for one soldier, but that was what she was trying to avoid. What she escaped from. Being soldier. She just wanted to be a normal girl. She sure felt like one. One separated from her siblings. She missed them so much it hurt to breathe.

* * *

Next morning Jondy wake up feeling like she was on fire, drenched with sweet. Hoping it was from a dream she went to school. With each passed hour this horrible feeling was intensifying and boys looked far more appealing than yesterday. After school she and Andy went in the park to meet with their gang.

-Hey girls. -one of them called from the bench.

-Hey there...boys. -Jondy said in quiet sexy voice, biting her lower lip. That earned her a strange look from Andy. Only blushing a little she dismissed her, but her red face didn't go unnoticed.

-Are you blushing sweetheart? -Jessie asked with amused look on his face.

-You wanna come closer and make sure I do? -she returned taking step toward him.

Andy reacted in a second, pulling her arm, forcing Jondy to take a step back from Jessie,-Whoa! Nobody's blushing OR coming closer!- she put a hand on Jondy's forehead,- Jondy you're burning, you know fevers make people delusional...obviously... I'm taking you home.

Jondy let her friend drag her away but kept looking sideways at the gang gathered around the bench.

-What was that? - Andy asked when they left the park.

-I don't know!- Jondy whined.- I think I really DO have a fever.

-Shouldn't you be like super healthy?

-Yeah...I don't know...

When she came home this afternoon she took cold shower and did couple hundreds of push ups. Nothing helped with her fever much. Night air was coming through her window and she just couldn't resist it. She sneaked out again.

She was just jumping from roof to roof, clearing her head. She couldn't risk another robbery after the accident that happened to her yesterday. She was all stressed out because of Zack and she did a mistake, prompting the alarm and drawing night security. Still feeling agitated she forgot about "keeping low profile" and they were all unconscious when she finished with them. She just needed to dispose some of her energy. _No biggie, right?_

Not wanting to risk capture in case Lydecker kept track of situations like that, she decided to take a day off and just walk around, night air helped her a bit...at least until her transgenic senses caught familiar scent. Diving from the roof of some old building she landed behind hot, dark haired boy.

-Jessssie...-she whispered behind him.

He jumped and turned around.- Jesus Jadey...You scared the shit out of me!

-I'm sorry..scaring you wasn't my intention. I wanted to make you fill far more...pleasant... -she purred coming closer.

He smiled on the side and came closer,-You okay Dee? You're acting weird today. Not that I mind.

She ignored him and came even closer, their faces inches apart. Letting her instincts guide her, instead of brain, she kissed him. It was full, hot, no brain kiss like she never shared with anyone.

When they finally parted he whispered -I don't mind at aaaall...

This time he kissed her putting his hand in her hair, pulling her the closest possible. Jondy returned it passionately. Feeling her temperature rising even more, she started to take off his shirt. It was just past his head when they were interrupted.

-Children, what are you doing?! You shouldn't even be outside at this hour! -a police officer was coming their way.

Jessie pulled away from her and she whined coming closer. He just smiled and looked toward cop, -Yeah, we were just leaving.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the main road when officer spoke once again.

-Hey stop!- he came closer looking at Jondy. -Joe, come here with that sketch that men gave us..-he continued in his walkie-talkie.

Hearing his words Jondy froze.

_Is it possible they had a sketch of...her?_

Not waiting to find out, she elbowed him in the face and started running. Jessie was just standing there frozen, looking after her, when Joe, another cop came. Seeing his partner on the floor he jumped on Jessie, shouting something to him and putting cuffs around his wrists.

Jondy was blurring to her apartment knowing Jessie will tell Lydecker where she lives as soon as they meet. Lydecker has his ways to make people talk, and nobody else would give the sketch of teenage girl looking like her to the cops. Why would anybody be looking for children in these days of crime and corruption. Unless said children were worth millions of dollars in R and D.

She entered her apartment and quickly started putting her belongings in a backpack. Giving quick kisses to sleeping Rose and Ruby she left, without looking back, like so many times before.

Having only one more stop to make, she picked the lock of apartment by.

-Andy, wake up. -She was shaking her best friend in rush hoping at least to say goodbye.

-Dee...what the hell?

-Andy...I have to go...they are here...

Suddenly Andy was far more awake. -The lab people?

-Yes...Andy I have to go...I just didn't want to leave without telling you.

Andy was on her feet in a moment, -Okay...hurry grab my stuff from bathroom, I'm just gonna take some clothes and we can go...

-What...Andy what are you doing?

-What do you mean?- her best friend asked absently, packing her stuff in a bag.

-I mean, why are you packing Andy? -Jondy raised her voice to get her attention.

She stopped abruptly and turned around. -You weren't planning on leaving without me, did you?- She asked angrily.

-Andy it's too dangerous... and you can't just leave your family!

-WHAT FAMILY JONDY? YOU'RE my family, not some aunt who took me in so people "wouldn't talk", or uncle who is too drunk to know what day it is! They probably won't realize I'm gone until next week!

-Andy! -Jondy calmed her voice, trying to reason her friend.

-Don't Andy to me. I'm going.

Looking at her stubborn face Jondy sighed and went to pick her stuff from bathroom. -Fine! But hurry, and you better don't slow me down or I'll just leave you.

Jondy's little joke broke tension and they smiled to each other grateful for their friendship.

* * *

Donald Lydecker spent six years looking for his children. His special children. He knew they weren't like other units. Although feelings weren't allowed in Manticore, he closed his eyes when it came to them. Knowing that, if they felt for each other, collateral damage won't even be an option in their later missions and that was his ultimate goal. To send ten perfect soldiers and loose none. The one thing he didn't know was how strong that connection became. Now, six years later he is stuck in this situation with twelve runaways and endless false trails.

Knock on the door stopped his trail of thoughts.

-Come in. Oh Sandoval it's you. I didn't expect you to be here in this late hour.

-Sir, about the sketch those guards from Pheonix made...

-Oh yes... 599 was last seen there before we lost him. And then that robbery...young girl, middle teens, blond hair...I'm guessing Syl or Jondy...

-Sir?

-Go on...what about the sketch?

-Well one of night patrol officers stopped a girl matching her description when she knocked him and run off.

Lydecker raised his head, looking straight in Sandoval's eyes, feeling more hopeful than following any other lead his kids left.

-Sounds like our girl. So one of them is in Pheonix. But she won't be for long, she's not stupid. When position is compromised, staying is not an option. All right, do we have a team near that area at the moment?

- We have a team in Tucson. They can be there in 2 hours.

-Not fast enough! Make it an hour! Tell them to check every buss or car leaving Pheonix, I want our men on every checkpoint leaving town! We can't lose her!

-Yes sir! There's another thing...

-Yes?

-She wasn't alone. They have a boy in custody, late teens, early twenties dark hair and eyes.

-One of ours?

-We don't know sir, no barcode, but it might be laserd off.

-Ok give me three units and tell them to be ready in ten! And have someone to prepare us a plain, we need to be there as soon as possible. Until then send that sketch on checkpoints!

-Yes sir.

_Maybe luck is finally smiling to me_, Lydecker thought. _One, possible two of his kids could be on their way back to Manticore before dawn. The committee will be pleased._

TBC

* * *

**Reviews make me really happy so please like it or not...let me know...**


	3. Last moments of freedom

Seven hours passed since she left Phoenix with Andy. Going somewhere in these post pulse times using buss transport was very uncomfortable way of traveling. There wasn't enough money to take proper care for public transport, so here they were in old trebling and malodorous buss on their way to New York. Andy was sleeping and Jondy was cooling herself with fashion magazine she stole from some lady, sitting three seats below.

The heat was impossible. Now, when danger was hopefully behind them she was trying to figure out what happened to her in that alley with Jessie. If only she didn't feel the same now, sweating and red-faced. It was around noon and they were close to Albuquerque. Only thirty hours left. Jondy sighed.

* * *

Lydecker was cursing furiously. Once again one of his kids escaped.

The only good thing saving his job was constant reminder of how well he had trained them. Before the 09 incident he was almost untouchable, very high on Manticore food chain. He was head of Wyoming facility and they were the only unit he was training himself. Their genetic makeup was very promising, and more than just that, but obviously something went wrong. This is not a good moment for thinking like this. _Snap out of it!_

With that thought Lydecker returned to only small mistake his Blondie did. A small smile spread across his face while looking at picture of young red head girl.

* * *

New York was hit by the pulse like every other American city, but summer sun made it look promising. Jondy was feeling much better and her temperature decreased a bit. She still wasn't at her best though. Half an hour ago they entered a small coffee shop and now Andy was sipping her drink from old, dirty cup, waiting for Jondy to finish her phone call.

-Yes? -a strict voice answered after the second ring.

-It's Jondy. I had to leave. Deck was on my tail. I'm in NY now.

Zack said nothing, digesting new information.

Why didn't you call me?- he finally spoke.

-There was no time.

-Fine. I'll call Zane, he lives here. -her lips stretched in a huge smile.

-Ok. I'm in Billy's heaven. North from bus stop. -her voice was even, but she was bursting with joy. _Her Zane was here! And he is coming for her!_ She hang up and sit in front of Andy with goofy smile, waiting for her brother.

Half 'n hour later a tall boy with messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes entered, looking around.

Seeing him she jumped on her feet and run toward, hugging him with all her force. He smiled widely and returned equally. They were just standing like that until Andy coughed a little, reminding them of her presence.

-Who is that? -he asked eying Andy suspiciously.

-Oh, that's my friend. I couldn't leave her so...

Zane smiled on side. -Does Zack know?

-God no! He would freak out!

He laughed loudly and hugged her again. -That's why I love you the most. You always understood my ...disobedience ... toward big bad CO.

-You mean your constant need to drive Zack crazy?

-Oh like you were any better! Refusing to eat every once in a while and stealing coffee sugar from guards was far more frustrating than my occasional pranks.

-It was no big deal. Max was taking walks during lights out and Kavi was pouring shampoo in trainer's coffee. We were all rebelling, one way or another.

-They were at least quiet. You would get all hyper from that sugar and bounce around preventing us without shark DNA to sleep. -he scowled, mock anger adoring his features.

She smiled remembering. -Yeah, that was fun.

He rolled his eyes. -You see, you were the worse and now you're happy 'bout it. Probably 'cause we spoiled you. Being the youngest and tiniest... who wouldn't have a soft spot for you.

-You know, you can finish his conversation elsewhere. I would really like to take shower and change. Maybe eat something. Sooo...can we go now? -Andy interrupted them.

-Oh yes, You're gonna love my crib. -he winked to Jondy, taking her bag and leading them toward his motorcycle. -I expected only you, but I think we can all squeeze, you're both thin.

-Are you sure? -Andy was panicking, -I mean I can just wait for you to came back with the car or something. You know, on second thought, I can just walk...

-Oh come on Ann, -Jondy was pushing her toward bike - You've got nothing to worry 'bout!

After some persuasion from Jondy and Zane, and one fast ride later they were in front of a tall building in not so bad part of town.

-You can use room on the left, it has separated bathroom so feel free to put your makeup and girly shit all over it, I don't mind. The TV is working and you can find sheets in the closet on the right. -he finished showing them his huge, top floor apartment.

Girls looked at each other, stunned. Neither one of them have ever had her own bathroom or a TV in her room. Not wasting time, Jondy turned on some music channel and started jumping all over bed. Both girls laughing, enjoying their new freedom.

* * *

Next morning Jondy wake up after the best sleep in her life, in most comfortable bed ever. She was just lying there happy, next to sleeping Andy when she heard voices from the main room, the one with kitchen and living room. She creped to the door and opened them quietly. Seeing Zane, sitting with some boys his age, eighteen probably, she relaxed her stance.

-Good morning sunshine. -Zane greeted cheerfully -Coffee?

-Please, and make it strong, with sugar and milk.

-Isn't she a bit too ...young looking? Even for you Zane. -one of them muttered looking at Jondy.

-You're disgusting Jake. Say hello to my sister... nicely!

-Sister? Didn't know you had one. -another one joined the conversation.

-I do, and she'll be staying with me from now, so watch your mouth and be polite. -he said with dangerous smile making both men nod sincerely.

-What 'bout our party tonight? She won't mind?

-Did I not just say she was my sister? Meaning she has the same genes like me, I'm sure she won't mind right Dee? -he winked at her smiling. Maybe they didn't have the same genes, maybe they did. There was no way to find out, but their designations were just a few digits different so chances were on their side.

-A party? -she smiled wickedly -'Course not!

* * *

Lydecker was pacing his office listening to Sandoval once again.

-So you're telling me that little redhead, Andrea is it, was seen on the bus for NY? Accompanied with a blond teenager. It's a big city, but our little escapee is under a lot of stress now, she'll make mistakes, and when she does, she won't be able to run again.

-So what is our next move? -Sandoval asked. Sometimes Lydecker honestly asked himself if his subordinate was stupid.

-Send a team there. Tell them to keep an eye on little robberies, new job openings for waitresses and stuff like that, she's gonna need money and place to live.

-But there could be thousands of robberies or job openings, also cheap apartments... we don't have enough man to look in all of them.

-Tell them to do their best, and also that I'm expecting results soon! -With that words he left displeased Sandoval alone in his office, marching away.

* * *

Next week was the best in Jondy's life. They were spending night's at Zane's place or somewhere else, partying till early morning. During the day they were doing all kind of interesting stuff too. Zane taught her some nice dirty moves while they were sparring, included her in one big cash robbery and let her drive his motorcycle. Although he was her brother, and very protective sometimes, he didn't find having fun dangerous, like Zack used to. He also told her how much and what drinks combine can make a transgenic drunk, and they spend yesterday afternoon smoking weed on the rooftop.

She also found out about her weird behavior from last week. Zack told Zane that the same thing happened to Tinga and after some research she found out it was probably the heat caused by her feline DNA.

At the moment Jondy and Zane were on the floor in his living room lying on the carpet around some blueprints with five more boys and one girl. Zane's team. They were making last plans for their big robbery and Andy was out with some boy she met on one of the parties. Jondy was leaning over Zane while he was stroking her back, just like when they were kids listening, to Ben's stories, when Zane's phone rang, loudly.

-Yes?...Oh Zack, how's it going?...You wanna speak to her, she's right here...no we decided to stay together... Zack, my man, relax a bit will you? She's fine, I'm fine, it's all good. Nothing to worry 'bout..., Zane looked at the phone and shrugged his shoulders hanging up.

-What happened?

-He's pissed and he hung up. I think he's coming here. He also told me I'm a bad influence and 'am gonna get us both caught.

Jondy smiled, rolling her eyes. -He's just worried. You know...he thinks we're his responsibility. We should really cut him some slack, he's doing the best he knows.

-I know Dee, but it's irritating sometimes.

The night finally came and they were silently sneaking through the building from that blueprints. Jondy and Zane were separated because each team needed one super thief. Zane felt a bit uneasy about it. He knew she could take care of herself, but he had this weird feeling all day.

Her team was heading toward the safe because she was the only one small enough to enter it, the rest of her group were only backup. They were unnecessary, but how to explain to good thieves that his baby sister can do three man job, all alone. So he let them follow her, to feel useful.

Zane's group was responsible for watch and Zane himself was in surveillance room deleting recordings and taking some disc they needed, when he spotted little red light blinking on command panel -somebody triggered silent alarm.

-Everybody get out, NOW!

A bunch of voices started asking questions, looking for explanation, only Jondy jumped immediately pushing the rest of her team out. She was taught to react, with no questions asked.

-We'll pick you up in the back street, you go over the roof and we'll exit from the basement.-Zane said in a hurry.

Jondy's team was slow and clumsy, they were good thieves but were afraid and started making more mistakes under the pressure. They were on the roof and most of them started making their way down using two ropes. Jondy was the last one when a precise bullets hit their ropes. Some of last ones hanging stumbled to the floor when it broke and their team put them in the van.

-Where's Jondy? -Zane yelled noticing her absence.

He jumped out of van just in time to see her leaping on another building, followed by TAC team. He signaled the van to leave creeping around the other side. His heart was going crazy in his chest. Climbing on another building he noticed she escaped them, but now they were aiming their guns at her.

-JONDY! -he screamed, but was too late, one of them hit her and she fell from the edge.

Running like devil himself was behind him, he rounded the building and was closing in on the place she was supposed to fall at. He was praying to the Blue Lady she is alive. When he came around another corner he saw eight black SUVs and a lot of people around. Zooming in he saw Lydecker with pleased look on his face, and two men carrying his sister's lifeless body. He was just standing there, not believing. Looking at her, he tried to find some signs of life. Rise and fall of her chest, twitching, anything. But there was none.

* * *

It was early morning when Zack entered his brother's apartment. It was all quiet, but his enhanced hearing caught someone's easy breathing from one of the rooms. Entering it he saw just some red head girl sleeping. Quietly he closed her door and went through the rest of the house. It was empty. He went to the rooftop knowing Zane went there sometimes. Maybe Jondy was with him. Or maybe they both got smart and she left.

Climbing up he saw his brother sitting on the edge drinking forth bottle of scotch, three empty bottles were lying around. He didn't acknowledge Zack's presence so Zack moved closer and sat beside him.

-Where's Jondy. -he asked afraid of the answer.

Zane remained silent, but something in his expression changed and suddenly he threw his glass with a loud yell. A glass hit the building in front and smashed, little pieces falling to the street below.

Zack grabbed his brother for his collar and threw him far on the rooftop, yelling, -WHERE IS SHE?

-DEAD! -Zane shouted back getting on his feet. -Lydecker killed her. -he finished quietly.

Zack stood still for a moment but then jumped on Zane throwing punches in his face and gut. Zane didn't even bother to defend himself. He just let Zack beat him, drowning in misery. Finally Zack stopped and sat beside Zane. Neither one of them said another word, both crying silently.

* * *

Jondy wake up feeling dizzy and disoriented. She was surrounded by the antiseptic smell of hospital. At first she had a problem opening her eyes, but she used all her strength and finally succeeded. Looking around she felt her heart rate increase and breaths leave her in small gasps. She was in a white room with one wall covered in glass. Trying to move she figured her arms, legs and head were strapped to a table she was lying on. Panicking she tried to free herself but failed miserably. She heard the door open but couldn't turn her head to see who was her company.

-Hello Jondy. -Lydecker's head popped in front of her -Welcome home.

Hearing his words her heart started pounding wildly, and she breathed shallow breaths panicking. She tried to free herself again, but exhaustion combined with fear caused another wave of dizziness and darkness enveloped her once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Manticore

Chapter 4

Lydecker's day was horrible from the beginning. First some junkies wake him up yelling on the street, after that he figured there was no more coffee in the jar, his car didn't want to start and some idiot caused fire in Manticore lab. Bad things continued happening till the end of his shift and now he just had another fight with that bitch Renfro.

-So what is the progress on our little runaway? -she asked with fake sweetness.

-She has been successfully re-indoctrinated last week but we kept her on observation till today. -he seemed bored. Like he didn't care.

-If her reindoc has been so successful I'm guessing she told you where the others are?

-She doesn't know, they separated before they even left Wyoming.

-Oh...I see... so what are you doing with her now?

-From tomorrow she will continue her training and will join her new unit.

-You're returning her in regular units? Have you lost your mind Deck?

-What are you implying Renfro?

-She was completely undisciplined, had no respect and lived outside for six years! There's no PsyOps that can fix something like that!

-Are you suggesting that we just throw millions of dollars in Research and Development?

-I'm suggesting that you use her for experiments, we don't know how to fix progeria yet and it took us two years to figure how to solve the seizure problem. She's expendable material.

-My kids are my responsibility! Tomorrow she'll join her new unit and continue to become what she was made for, not some lab rat!

-She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers.

-There will be no more discussion about this Renfro!

-Don' forget who's the one in charge here Deck!

-Don't forget Manticore isn't your property Renfro! -only beeps signaling the end of conversation answered him.

Finally his thoughts about all different ways of killing her were interrupted by the knock on the door. -Come in.

A small thin girl with long blond hair and huge but empty blue eyes entered.

-X5 210 reporting as ordered sir!

He eyed her suspiciously. She had been through re-indoctrination and PsyOps for last four months. At first she was rude and disobedient but he knew her weaknesses and was almost sure he succeeded breaking her down. Almost. But what's one more disobedient soldier in a day like this?

Disregarding his black thoughts he spoke out hoping his words were truth:

-Your re-indoctrination has been successful 210 and tonight you will be joining your new unit.

-Sir, yes sir! -she said her eyes staring in space somewhere behind him.

-You'll be joining unit 5 that counts 13 members. Tomorrow will start your trainings and I hope I don't have to remind you that this is your last chance 210. Manticore doesn't need or allow disobedience.

-Yes sir!

Once again a loud knock filled the room...

* * *

119 and his unit finished their training and returned to their barracks feeling a bit agitated. Yesterday, X5 119, unit 5's CO was summoned by Lydecker to his office. He was told that another soldier will be joining their unit. That was surprising but soldier's designation was what truly shocked them. It was X5 210, one of 09 escapees- traitor, snake, rat!

It was 119's duty to come and pick her up at nine o'clock on this day. His whole unit was tense and it was once again these traitor's fault. When feared hour finally came he exited barracks with his unit's supportive glances and encouraging words.

Entering Lydecker's office he saw a tiny person already standing there.

-X5 119, sir!

-At ease 119. This is 210, your unit's new member. I expect you and everybody else under your command to treat her as equal. Is that clear soldier?

-Sir, yes sir! -_Equal? Yeah right_. he thought rebelliously.

-Very well. You can go now. -Lydecker said dismissively, his voice was of someone annoyed.

As soon as they exited Lydecker's office, 210's new CO looked at her hatefully. They walked in silence until they reached the barracks.

-Attention! -twelve heads turned toward them- As you can see our little traitorous addition has arrived.

Everybody laughed but 210 just stared ahead. She knew she deserved it. She was a traitor and so was her unit. They broke rules and deserved all the consequences, right? At least those were the things she was told every day for last four months.

-You're bed is last on the left. By 751. It's lights out in ten, breakfast is in 6:30.

210 went to her bed and put her rear belongings on the nightstand. When the lights turned off she lay down and closed her eyes praying for sleep to come, but with her shark DNA that wasn't likely.

She remembered how different things were when she was in the barracks with her unit. 493 would do shadow birds on the wall, or tell stories, sometimes she would snuggle in 656's bed and her big sister would caress her back and hair helping her fall asleep. She also remembered how she and 452 would lie in the same bed and talk the whole night, or walk around Manticore corridors enjoying excitement brought by disobedience. Still there was something she was missing about them...If only she could remember...

Thoughts of her siblings brought sharp pain in her head and she could almost hear words rat, snake, deserter, traitor. Shifting uncomfortably in bed she tried to find better position. The bed was horrible, sheets were itchy and the pillow smelled like someone's dirty feet. Finally she turned toward person by her and with her night vision saw that the girl was watching her as well. She had wavy dark hair and almost black eyes.

-Hey there, I'm 751. -the girl whispered.

210 looked at her suspiciously. _Everybody was hostile to her, why was this girl suddenly nice._

-Sorry for my unit. I would like to tell you they'll get better, but I don't want to lie.

-Why wouldn't they get better. I'm back and I went through re-indoctrination and PsyOps, Lydecker gave me green light.

-What do you mean Lydecker gave you green light? Where is it? -she looked around 210 like she might be hiding something.

-What are you looking for? -What was wrong with this girl?

-The green light. The one Lydecker gave you. -she looked confused.

-Oh.- 210 laughed quietly- It's just a phrase. It means he allowed me to come back to training.

751 laughed as well -We didn't have Common verbal usage yet. We'll have it before our first missions start. Which means soon. Maybe next month. -she was not hiding excitement from her voice.

-Oh.- 210 fell silent but remembered something -What did you mean your unit won't become better.

-It's just that they aren't very nice. I had a friend in this unit, 788, he was my best friend, but was transferred in another unit because he and 119 were always arguing about everything and 788 was SIC so trainers were probably afraid that their relationship could jeopardize future missions. Because we were friends, 119 hates me now and because he is our CO nobody here likes me as well.

-What does it have to do with me?

-It's just the fact that they don't forgive and they like to have someone to blame for everything that goes wrong.

-Oh...

They both fell silent until 751 spoke again -Is it nervousness that's keeping you awake or do you have shark in your DNA like me?

210 was deep in thought for a moment -Both I guess. I'm afraid of training tomorrow, I don't know how much have I missed.

-Is it true that Lydecker was training your unit?

Again 210 couldn't see how was that related to their previous topic -Yes.

-Wow, we heard stories but... well in that case I don't think you'll be far behind.

-What do you mean?

-Well, your unit was the only one Lydecker ever trained. Every time we were disobedient or bad at some exercise our trainers would threaten us that we'll be transferred in your unit. Some of the things you learned back then we haven't even started.

That was really a lot of unknown information and she didn't know what to think about it. 210 fell asleep thinking about 751's words.

* * *

494 wake up feeling cranky, but didn't know what was causing his bad mood. Finally he had enough sleep, nobody from his unit was in solitary for misbehavior and his little job with guards was going very well.

He was walking through the corridors when his unit's SIC and his best friend 510 came to him.

-Have you heard the good news? About unit 5? -510 asked mischievously.

-Do I want to?

-What's with you today? -510 asked worried.

-Nothing, just haven't slept very well tonight. -he lied.

-Is this a beginning of some dirty story? Because if it is I don't think I want to hear it.

-Would I be in a bad mood if it was?

-Well I don't know, was it good or not?

-Oh shut up and tell me the news!

-How am I supposed to shut up and tell you something at the same time, that's contradictory.

494 looked at him murderously and 510 sighed finally giving in -Our favorite unit has a new member.

-How is that a good news. Now they have one more which means better possibility beating us. -494 said thinking about his units biggest rivals and the worst enemies.

-Funny little fact is that new unit member is 210. Sounds familiar?

494 stopped abruptly. -An 09er?!

-Yup!

_An 09er_

_traitor_

_deserter_

_snake_

_One and only reason for his time in PsyOps._

Suddenly his anger raised. That little rat run off betraying them all and making things so much worse and she thinks she can just come back and everything 'll be like before? His will to beat unit 5 just grew higher he thought was possible.

They entered mess hall both looking toward unit 5's table. 494 immediately noticed small blond girl at the end. She was talking quietly with 751.

What is she doing talking with traitor so friendly. 788 told him 751 is good, better than the rest of her unit. So what's her deal now?

They both sat with the rest of their unit, unit 4. Everybody was watching an 09er as well.

-So 788 your friend seems quite happy having a snake in her unit. -Alec had to comment.

-Yeah...I'm gonna have to ask her what's going on. - a muscular boy with curly dark hair and dark eyes answered.

- She's kind of cute. You know, looks innocent and all for someone from Manticore. -751's twin answered. She looked the same only had straight hair compared to 751's cute curls, but 788 could always feel the difference in attitude too. 751 was more bitchy but was also much more fun than 752.

-Maybe life was good outside. -tall blond boy answered bitterly.

-I doubt that 207. She looks kind of hungry. I mean look at her, she's all tiny.

Their little debate was halted with a bell signaling the end of breakfast.

* * *

Jondy was standing in line on the training grounds. It was their second practice today. First hour they were running laps and doing a lot of pushups, crunches, squats and all kinds of different exercises to improve their strength.

Now they were waiting for sparring practice to start. It was held with unit 4, like more than half of their classes.

All morning she's been listening hisses like traitor, deserter, plague, rat... Both her unit and unit 4 were trying to trip her while running or rile her up into arguing with them. But she remained quiet. She was a traitor and she deserved all their harsh words.

Only in last hour she believed in it less and less.

_Was she a traitor? She was following her CO's orders and she put her unit in first place. Not abandoning them, but trying to save one of their own. And to be honest, all these insults started to piss her off._

The trainer came and looked at her. -210 and 440 on the mat! -he yelled in harsh, familiar voice. _Did she hear him yelling before?_

She stood on the mat a bit scared. Her partner was unit 4's boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was also much taller and had six years of training more. Also, the way he looked at her...he didn't seem like he's gonna go easy on her.

Trainer blew a whistle and they started circling around each other. He made first move aiming at her head but she blocked him. They continued for another minute, exchanging blows and blocks. She felt much better noticing she wasn't far behind at all.

440's inability to beat her made him angry and their fight became more dangerous. Their arms blurred and their feet twisted and he finally succeeded throwing her on the mat without air, by hitting her in the ribs.

Suddenly Jondy had a weird flashback. She was in familiar apartment and tall boy with piercing blue eyes was teaching her new moves. At the moment she was in the same position as then. Her little "back in time" lasted only a second but she knew what to do. Without thinking she repeated what familiar and yet unknown boy showed her and in a second 440 was on the floor.

Trainer waited couple of seconds but 440 wasn't in shape to continue so he blew the whistle again signaling the end of fight. He didn't look pleased.

-801 your turn. 210 stay here.

801 was pretty girl with light hair and brown eyes. Again Jondy started circling her opponent and they exchanged couple of blows but neither one of them had the upper hand until Jondy decided she had had enough of politeness. Remembering that boy brought a few more things on the surface and she felt anger boiling in her. She was not a traitor!

After one fast kick 801 was on the floor, too.

Seeing Jondy's fighting trainer turned red. He didn't think it was setting good example if a traitor was able to beat one of his best units, so he decided giving her unit 4's best fighter.

-494 your turn.

Everybody looked pleased, both unit 5 and 4. They all wanted to see her going down and, of course, she didn't stand a chance against CO.

494 stood on the mat. He felt weird. At the same time he was angry and impressed. Little 09er was doing great job fighting his unit, but he was going to show her now. She won't get away from what she had done.

Jondy heard trainer saying almost familiar designation and looked at her brother's clone. She could see the resemblance with a boy she used to know. He was gorgeous.

The fight begin and he made first move. Jondy could see he was good, very good. His limbs connected with her a few times and after one particular blow in the head she saw stars but she wasn't a quitter. They continued dancing around each other and she felt her mouth spreading in a smile. She enjoyed sparring with him. It wasn't just to beat each other anymore, it was about having fun. She could see matching smile appearing on his face.

They continued for couple more minutes but she started feeling tired and with one final blow he made fell on her back, loosing breath. Trainer signaled the end of fight and 494 offered her his hand. She excepted it and was pulled up, on her feet. They both stood still, looking at trainer.

-Sloppy 210. You're moves are clumsy and you fight like you learned it on the street, which you probably have. 642 and 013 you're next.

Jondy left the mat and stood at the line looking straight, with Manticore mask on her face. No emotions were showed on her face, but she was certainly troubled. She was fighting great, considering she had six years less than the others. Looking at trainer discretely, she noticed he was kind of familiar. Finally she recognized him as trainer McCarthy. Only, he was older and had different nose. She remembered, dimly, that she kicked him in the face, protecting Max that night in the barracks. _Ohhh...so that's why he was so unfair._ Although situation wasn't funny at all, she almost burst out laughing. Zane would probably die laughing if she told him this. _Zane_? Feeling a small fang of pain she stopped thinking about him._ Traitor!_

* * *

It was lunch time and unit 4 was entering the mass hall. They were the last one to come in. As soon as they sat on the table, 510 spoke.

-That were some great moves 210 did today.

They all mumbled something ineloquent.

-And what was with that smile and hand 494? -he teased, but his CO looked troubled

-I honestly don't know. Have you spoken with 751? -he looked his unit's newest member, 788.

-Yup... She said it was truth 210's unit was trained by Lydecker.

Surprised sighs spread through the table. -Really?

-Yeah. She also said 210 has shark DNA and her new unit doesn't like her. Makes me wanna like her, just out of principles.

They all laughed at that remembering how happy 788 was to join them.

-She also speaks common verbal. 751 said she could barely understand her. -788 smiled saying that. He couldn't wait for their common verbal classes.

They shared some more gossip, some about her, but some about everything else happening in facility too. It was one very weird afternoon for all of them.

* * *

It was night and Jondy found her way to the gym and was violating some poor punching bag at the moment. Not being able to sleep she thought about her old unit, her family. Everything was fuzzy and she was missing something important. Some of the memories floated back and now she was pissed. At Manticore and Lydecker, people on PsyOps and indoctrination, her new unit and unit 4, actually at everybody somehow connected with Manticore and everybody who was trying to make her life a living hell. _If only she could remember their names! If only she could remember her name! Wait...names? Was that their big secret?_

And just like that she had another flashback.

With angry blow to the bag she yelled: -MY NAME IS JONDY!

She heard someone's cough and scared to death she spun on her hill facing the intruder.

* * *

**I'm really hoping to get some reviews, that would make me very happy, so just push that little button please! :)**


	5. New friends

Chapter 5

494 was trying to sleep on his bunk but his messed up thoughts wouldn't let him. He was always so mad at 09ers for leaving. Not that he didn't hate this place. He totally did, but it was their fault everything got so much worse. And the PsyOps. So much time in there because of them. It was so unfair. The problem was that she was not what he expected. He imagined some bad, rude, mean kids. Not some hot, tiny chick. And the way she was fighting...and enjoying it...nobody in Manticore likes to do it for fun. Suddenly quiet shuffling interrupted his flow of thoughts.

Hearing person on the bunk somewhere close the door getting up he turned toward him. It was 788 sneaking out, not even bothering to put his shoes on. Suddenly curious 494 got up quickly, following the newest member of his unit. _Where was he going, in this late hour?_

-Hey there 751.- He heard him speaking to his best friend from unit 5- What's that look on your face? Did something happen? -his voice changed in worried.

-It's 210. She's not in her bed. You don't think she run off again do you? -a scared voice answered.

Hearing her words 494 became furious. His admiring thoughts of her disappeared at instant. _What the hell was that little rat thinking? After their first escape it wasn't the 09ers that were punished, it was the rest of them. And the worst was saved for their twins_. He shuddered remembering the hot red laser piercing through his brain and.. _NO! He won't think about it!_

He followed 751 and 788 trying to hear where were they going? Being lost in scary thoughts he missed their newest decision.

Abruptly, 751 stopped. -Can you hear that?

494 got scared that his presence was discovered but soon heard it as well.

-The pounding? Yeah, what is that? -788 questioned.

Wanting to participate their little discussion 494 reviled his presence. -Taking late night walks are we?

Both 788 and 751 jumped in fighting stance but relaxed slightly when they recognized him.

-Shark DNA. -788 explained to his CO -Don't worry we've been doing it since always, never got caught.

494 just nodded -Wanna go check the gym...that sound must be coming from there.

Opening an old wooden door, they saw a little pixie hitting a bag with a loud yell -My name is JONDY!

494 couldn't help himself. He coughed to catch her attention and almost laughed at her shocked face when she turned.

-Ohh don't mind us...continue...you were saying? -he said leaning on the door frame.

210 just stood there, evidently paling, eyes wide with shock.

_She had a name? Nobody in Manticore was allowed to have a name! What was she thinking, that she was special? Well she wasn't!_

-You do know names aren't allowed in Manticore right? Or did you skip that class while enjoying on the outside? What else do you have that's not allowed? -494 didn't even try to hide venom from his voice.

He could see in her eyes that she was afraid. _Well, good, she should be!_ He was about to say something more when he felt 788's hand. He was obviously disapproving the way 494 was treating the girl. Looking back at 210 and seeing her scared face, he felt bad for a moment.

Suddenly something in her eyes changed and some of her color returned. Her stance moved from defensive to confident and glancing one final look at him she blurred away.

-210 wait! -751 yelled after her but neither one of them knew if she heard.

-Wow... that was weird... -788 said in a low voice, looking stunned.

-I know...and she has a name? -751 answered.

-Well, when you think about it, she did live on the outside for six years and we all know that normal people have names.

-What was she doing yelling it out loud in the middle of the night, in the gym? -494 asked no one in particular.

They both shrugged their shoulders not knowing the answer.

-Will you tell anyone? To Lydecker? -788 asked his CO.

494 was quiet. He knew he should tell but remembering her frightened look, he couldn't make himself. She looked so small and vulnerable. _But why? She was a flight risk and she is showing signs of disobedience. Somebody should know about it._ He made his decision.

- No...I won't. Maybe she was...I don't know, but if we tell they'll just sent her back to PsyOps... and if she is innocent... -he left his sentence unfinished while all three of them shivered remembering.

_But you were also in PsyOps... innocent. And who's fault was that?_ He shushed his inner voice feeling anxious. He didn't know why he let her go. Again there was something about her that was making him act ridiculous. Maybe treachery was contagious.

-I still think we should keep an eye on her. Just in case.

* * *

Jondy was hiding in an abandoned part of the building, on the attic. It was old and dusty but she didn't mind. It was almost morning but she couldn't make herself go back to the barracks. She was afraid that that ass, 494, already spilled everything to Lydecker.

But 751 sounded... okay...like she didn't mind, like she will keep her secret. A small seed of hope started to grow in her.

Still, she had bigger problems.

_Manticore made me forget the most important thing about my family, they made me think we were traitors._ _They made me forget myself!_

Now she felt beyond angry. She was furious._ If they thought they can control her, they were wrong._

Knowing she was stuck here, probably on prolonged time, she will have to take care of herself, starting with other people's respect. She has to become the best so they will trust her enough to send her out on a mission.

_My name is Jondy._ the sentence repeated on her mind over and over again. It was time to show people who she really is.

Standing up she went to her barracks, ready to confront anything they put in front of her, and if anybody calls her a traitor, snake or plague again she will show them just how comfortable she is with it.

She snuggled back to her bed relived that nobody snitched her. 751 was in her bed sleeping just like the rest of her new unit. Soon sleep caught up with her as well.

Next morning she wake up last, although she had shark DNA, some sleep was still necessary, and she had barely had a half an hour. First thing Jondy noticed was 751, who was looking at her with some caution, like she was expecting something from her.

Jondy just raised her blond eyebrows, looking at her with no fear, straight in the eyes. Now that she was back to herself, her attitude was screaming its way out too.

-You've got something to say 751?

-What happened last night? -751 asked not diverting her eyes, which was very impressive considering Jondy's cold voice and stare that would make most people run for their lives.

Seeing her not wavering left Jondy quite surprised. -Nothing. -she still answered looking straight at the girl, daring her to ask more.

751 didn't seem fazed at all. -You said you're name was Jondy.

-It still is.

-Names aren't allowed.

-Then go, tell Lydecker about it.

-If that was what I wanted, I would have done it already.

-What is it that you want then?

Finally 751 diverted her eyes looking a bit embarrassed. -I'm just curious. You seem a lot different than yesterday.

-I remembered who I am.

-What do you mean?

-I'm a person, a human being and not just their instrument, meant to do whatever I'm told.

751 looked shocked and a little curious.

-I was never good with blind obedience. -Jondy joked.

751 laughed lightly -Well I can see that. But I like it.

Jondy looked at her surprised, trying to find some traces of joke on her face. There were none. -Excuse me?

Another laughter - Believe it or not, we're not all brainwashed soldiers, some of us think for ourselves. And I can tell you that I always admired your unit for taking things in your own hands. Most of us would love to escape, so when you came we mostly became hypocrites. Jealousy or something else...I don't know, but that's why most of people around here treat you that way now. You've experienced something we only dreamed about. Also a lot of them feels bad having that kind of dream. It is considered cowardly and traitorous.

Jondy was silent, trying to accept and work out what she just found out.

-So, do I get one? -her soon to be new friend asked after a long silence.

-One? -Jondy was still deep in thought.

-The name.

-Ohh -Jondy laughed, barley believing -Sure, but I'm not very good with that kind of stuff. Have anything in mind?

751 looked uneasy again -Well... I read one book, we had to, in modern literature... so we would be ready to adjust in the real world, for our missions...

Jondy just waved her hand encouraging her to continue.

-How about Kira?

-Kira. I like it. -Jondy smiled to her new friend while they continued toward mass hall.

* * *

Morning came and 494 wake up groaning. He was unable to sleep, again, and he didn't have shark DNA to compensate it.

Events from the last night came rushing back making him groan again.

-What' wrong? -510 asked looking at him.

-Nothing, just haven't slept much.

-You're doing it a lot lately.

-Yeah...I guess I am.

Leaving after their unit, they reached the mass hall. As soon as they entered he started to look for messy blond hair. He spotted her sitting with the rest of her unit. Again he noticed that her posture was different. Just like last night. She was proud and confident, holding her head high.

They reached the table where the rest of his unit was already sitting.

-There has been some change in our schedule today. We're having the tank exercise first. -334, dark haired girl announced.

-Ohh seriously? But it's so early in the morning. -642 whined.

-Well hurry up then, we have to get there before unit 5, or they'll take the best suits.

-Yeah, I'm not wearing that stinky, too big one like last time. -105 complained.

They all laughed remembering how her suit inflated when she entered the tank. Whole unit 5 called her "blowfish" for the rest of the month.

-You left so mad I thought you were gonna kill somebody. -926 teased.

-Speaking of leaving, where were you two last night? -207 asked wiggling his eyebrows at 494 and 788.

They both looked at each other, silently arguing how much to say.

-I've got shark DNA so I met with 751, like always. -788 started carefully.

-Yeah, I noticed he was gone so went looking for him.

The both fell silent not knowing whether to tell the rest of the story or not.

-I smell there's more to that. -510 said suspiciously.

788 looked at his CO questionably and proceeded when he gave him a small nod.

-We ran into 210, or should I say Jondy? -he said with a small grin.

494 smiled too while the rest of their unit just looked confused.

-Apparently she has a name...

-Names aren't allowed. -752 said in soldier-like voice.

-But she lived on the outside. She needed a name. The question is, how do you two know what she was called like? -440 asked.

Again two boys exchanged looks.

-She kind of yelled it out loud.

-Yeah. In the middle of the gym.

-Why would she do something like that? -one of them asked.

Before 440 got his answer, 105 started to get up. -You can tell us later. Unit 5 is getting up.

Looking at her face the rest of them burst out laughing again, 210 forgotten.

* * *

Jondy walked through the corridors feeling content and even a bit happy. At first she thought she will have to go through all this alone, but after that conversation she had with Kira, during breakfast, she knew she had a friend now. Reaching the place where the tank exercises were held, she noticed everybody else was already here. Grabbing the last suit she went to change. Two unit members were looking at her mockingly.

-Do I have something on my face? -she asked Kira so only she can hear her.

-No, why.

-Well look at them...why are they looking at me like this.

Following her gaze Kira surveyed their face expressions and returned her eyes on Jondy. The realization evident on her.

-That suit you have...it's...

-What? Please don't tell me it has a hole on the ass!

Kira made a sound that sounded like laughter, but she wasn't amused for long. -Well.. it's all stretched. Last time, when 105 wore it... everybody called her "blowfish" for a month.

-Ohh -Jondy looked at her suit again. Just great. Best way to earn people's respect.

She put it on, and it was already wrinkled on her small body. Letting out a huge breath she got an idea. She wrapped the excess fabric around her ankle and wrists and rolled it up securing it and preventing to let water or air inside. She smiled on her ingenuity and heard a chuckle on her left. Turning around she noticed Unit4's member looking at her. 642 maybe? He had brown afro hair and soft, gentle eyes.

-Nobody thought of that before. -he complimented making her smile wider.

Earning some weird looks from both units he lowered his gaze and left. Not that he cared about unit 5's opinion, but his unit was like a family to him and having conversation with a traitor wasn't encored, so he left. Glancing back at her for a moment he saw a hurt expression but she covered it with very popular Manticore mask. He didn't let himself feel bad but seeing the way his CO looked at her made him thinking. He didn't recognized it...remorse maybe. But soon the same mask fell over 494's features too.

When first two people entered the tank, well known fear creped his way to Jondy, the fear of dying without air when water painfully fills your lungs. Only, after five minutes trainer let them out. _What? Five minutes?_

Her unit was supposed to be inside for four and they were only nine at the time, give or take a year. Was it possible that the norm raised for only a minute? In five years? She will have to ask Kira about that.

Finally it was her turn and she entered with two girls from unit 4. 105 and 334 if she recalled correctly. 105 eyed her with an evil smirk. Looking around she could see everybody was looking at her snickering. Well not everybody, Kira, 788, 494 and 642 looked a bit concerned. _For her?_

What were they thinking, just because she missed five years she was incapable to hold her breath just another minute longer? She rolled her eyes at their stupidity, but felt a small pang of happiness caused by four people's gaze. Where they really concerned about her wellbeing?

Entering the water all three girls hooked their feet for the bottom of the tank and the countdown began.

Four and a half minutes later and 210 still looked calm. 494 couldn't believe it. She missed five years and still there wasn't even one field she was behind the rest of them. He was intrigued. Obviously there was something special about that unit of hers, but what? Another question appeared in his mind, what was the real reason they escaped that night? They were told her unit couldn't take all the hard work and that they were cowards. Obviously the girl in front of him wasn't some scared little girl. But why would Manticore lie to them?

The girls in the tank were released and 210 gracefully made her way toward 751, not even looking breathless. Her beautiful blond hair was wet just like her lashes which made them look darker and longer._ Snap out of it soldier._ 494 chided himself._ What IS wrong with him?_

* * *

The rest of the month passed by the same. She was among the best in every exercise and now she noticed that people were looking at her differently. It wasn't the hate and anger anymore, but respect and wonder. Also many boys were looking at her beautiful body with admiration and adoration. Not that beauty was rare in Manticore. It was more the fact that she was new. They spent most of their lives with the same crowd and changes like her were welcomed with joy.

Also trainers were treating her equally, like they treated other soldiers, well except McCarthy who enjoyed humiliating her, but now had less opportunities to do it.

Manticore wasn't better than before, it was still hard and dangerous, and she missed her family more than ever, but somehow it was easier to be here, because she knew what was waiting for her once she escapes again. She couldn't surrender, she had to fight to regain what she had before.

Still it wasn't all bad in here and the nights were the best. She meet 788, Kira's best friend and together they named him Jeremy. They were spending time in the gym or wandering around the corridors. Sometimes they were setting up pranks for trainers or other units. They had...something Jondy never thought she could associate with Manticore...they had fun.

But tonight neither Jeremy nor Kira were with her. She was sitting in her old attic again, looking at the stars through the skylight that was covering whole left part of the roof. It was her save place. Her high place, like Ben would say...

Some rustling interrupted her and she turned around jumping on her feet. And there he was, the topic of her thoughts, standing shocked..Ben.

-What are you doing here? -he asked rudely, he was in _her's_ sacred place after all.

_Not Ben! 494!_ she chided herself. -What are you doing here? -she asked back.

After the moment of shock he relaxed and cocky grin took place on his face. -Taking in the sights, of course. -He eyed her body up and down. She raised her brows at his statement combined with the way he was looking at her.

-The stars. -he explained turning his gaze up with a wicked grin.

-Whatever. -she rolled her eyes and moved toward the door, wanting to leave, but he blocked her way out.

-Well, what about you? -he taunted -Don't you have places to run away from or people to send to PsyOps?

-Wow, you're hilarious! You should use that smart mouth of yours more often! -she said sarcastically. He could see that spark in her eyes, just like when they were fighting, so he continued taunting, also he didn't want her to go away.

-Oh really? Wanna know what else I can use my mouth for? -he asked wiggling his brows.

-Very funny. -again she tried to reach the door but he leaned on its frame preventing her.

-Let me leave! -she said, pushing him aside.

She went for the stairs but he shouted after her. -Wait!

She stopped but didn't turn to face him.

-What was it like?

Now she turned not knowing what he was asking her. -What?

-The outside. -he asked quietly. If she wasn't a transgenic she wouldn't have heard him.

Thick silence surrounded them. He stared in her eyes with his beautiful green ones. His dark blond hair looked almost black in the darkness. She could see that he was truly curious. She lowered her head breaking the intensive stare.

-It was great. -three simple words, but he understood. She looked sad, almost ready to cry and all he wanted to do was come closer and hug her. To ease some of her obvious emotional pain._ But why? She shouldn't feel that way anyway. It's traitorous._

-I had friends and family. Freedom. To do what I want with my life. There were no punishments, well not in good families. -her face turned dark with something she was reliving but then she smiled -The food was great. Greasy and unhealthy. -her smile grew wider with those last two words and 494 couldn't help himself. He smiled with her.

* * *

**Reviews would make me very happy! :)**


	6. First step

Big thanks to my old and new reviewers.

SilentHowler- Thanks for the idea. It's coming in one of next chaps. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

They were both caught off guard with his smile. She didn't really expect him to understand and he never thought he would be smiling to an 09er talking about her years of freedom while he spent that time in PsyOps punished for their cowardice. When they both sobered she left him alone with his thoughts.

She didn't even had enough time to think about their weird meeting because long waited time for their first missions arrived. They were all preparing very hard for upcoming tests. It was scheduled for the end of month and was consisting of knowledge about every little aspect of successful mission, foreign languages, common verbal usage, modern teenage culture in America and Europe, at least for her because that were areas she could fit considering her look and genes. At least her human part of genes.

She was very determined to succeed. That was her ticket out and she had to be among the best to be let on a mission. She wasn't afraid that her 09er reputation will inhibit her, Lydecker truly believed she was reindoctrinated and that was all she needed.

She was sure it was all going according to the plan until one night in the gym, only two days before the test.

She was lying on the mat reading some psychology book about young people from different parts of the world. Jeremy and Kira were sparring on the mat nearby laughing at some things Jondy would read out loud.

-You seem very much into this stuff Jondy. You were the last person I would thought would want to go on missions so much. -Kira said punching Jeremy in his side.

-Yeah...You're not really one of Manticore's shiniest. -he added a bit breathless from her punch.

Jondy just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure whether to tell them her plan or not.

-Told you she was running away again. -Jeremy spoke again aiming at Kira.

That earned him not so light smack over his head. -Oww! What was that for?

-We were supposed to talk to her, not blame her! -she told him. -So were you planning on leaving us again?

Jondy just lowered her gaze. -I was gonna ask you to come with me. -she said quietly.

-Look sweetheart they will not just let you out without any hidden tracker on you. Maybe they do believe you're fully one of us now, but they must insure themselves somehow.

-You sure?

-Yup.

-Shit. -Jondy wanted to cry. -So you're telling me I'll have to fulfill some of their stupid missions first?

-Exactly.

-Fine... I still have to be among the best. The sooner I start, sooner I'll be out for good.

-If you become like really good they might put you in Special Ops program. You'll have much more benefits and freedom, meaning more chances to take a hike, but once you're in program you become their most valuable asset. They won't stop looking for you until they find you. -Jeremy explained some new options to her.

-It doesn't matter. They didn't stop looking for my siblings either and yet they're still outside.

-So what do you think about that SpecOps program, is it all worth it Jeremy? -Kira asked.

-Absolutely! I hope I'll make it there.

-So how do they select?

-I don't know, but being the best must be some beginning. We'll probably have some more tests and shit...I really don't know.

-Well we must be the best then!

-You girls want it too?

-Yeah!

-Sure!

-Well we have a plan then! -Jeremy said happily looking at his friends. Special Ops must be awesome, but it'll be much better if they are together.

* * *

Lydecker was pacing through his office...again. Things were getting harder to handle every day. A half empty bottle of scotch was calling him from his closet, but he came so far, is it worth throwing it all away for one glass?

X5 series were finally old enough to start with their first missions. It was decided that those who accomplish the best results in various tests will be sent out.

He was staring at that result list not knowing what to do. Most of those on the top were unit COs with some exceptions. It was mostly as expected but one particular exception caught his eye. It was 210.

He knew she was reindoctrinated but what ifs were still here. He cared about his children. All of them. But there was just something very special with that particular group of kids. Sandeman told him so, and training them it became quite obvious to him too.

But now was not the time to think about them all, he had two of them here and 210 was making him so agitated today. If he sends her out on a mission without a tracker and she escapes it'll be his ass on the platter. If he sends her out with one and she does the same thing she will no longer be needed. She will become just a meat for experiments. Usually he didn't mind that weak ones die for improvement of those on the top.

But once he lost his favorite group he figured they WERE the strong ones an losing one of them was striking too close to HIS heart now. Finally he decided to put a tracker on her, while choosing between himself and her there weren't many doubts after all.

* * *

Finally the results of long waited test came and Jondy was standing in line with her unit. Every Wyoming facility's x5 unit was in the yard waiting with trainers for Lydecker to show up. Apparently he is the one to tell them who will be going on their first missions next week. Jondy barely kept herself still. She couldn't sleep whole night waiting for this moment. Finally the men from her nightmares arrived. She never thought she'll be happy to see him.

-Soldiers, at ease.

They all made small relaxing movements. It wasn't really relaxed posture but whatever, at least they didn't have to stand all stony like with their feet too close so her ankles would brush uncomfortably in horrible combat boots.

-I can say I'm very pleased with the results you all accomplished. As expected, you surpassed every other x series so far. Unfortunately not all of you can go on the mission next week simply because we don't have so many missions. -Lydecker smiled at them.

_He smiled? Seriously? Like he was our grandpa or something. Well as much as I learned grandpas don't shoot at their children, or leave them in cold, kill them when they have seizures and so on_. Jondy thought snorting a little which earned her some strange looks and Kira's step on her foot.

-That's why only the best of you will go. I will read your designations and when I finish you stay here while everybody else is free to go on your scheduled classes and trainings.

-Sir, yes sir. -they answered simply.

-598, 494, 800, 094, 119, 684, 382, 798, 788, 745, 926, 210.

Hearing Jondy's designation some rustle and released breathes were heard but nothing more. Jondy could feel her unit's dissatisfaction. She also knew they weren't the only ones. Only, she couldn't make herself care. She was one step closer to her freedom and this time nobody will be able to take it away from her.

Soon everybody left leaving twelve of them alone on a big field. There were only six x5 units in this facility, consisting of no more than fourteen soldiers. Units 4 and 5 had each three soldiers freed for missions while units 3 and 6 had only one, from the rest of them were two.

Jondy was very happy having Kira and Jeremy with her but was more distracted with something else. She heard her sisters designation and only one girl matched her description. Realizing she spent months in this facility, so close to her unsettled her. She didn't recognized Jace, but Jace must have heard of her recapture. _Why didn't she even try to talk to me? Was she mad at us?_

-You soldiers did a great job and I'm very proud at you all. I hope your missions will be as successful. You may follow me in debriefing room.

When they settled in, sitting in uncomfortable chairs, he spoke again.

-We have three necessary tasks for you. First is two man job, 798 and 598, you'll protect one of our contacts, he is very valuable to us. It's not a long term mission, his protection will only be necessary for three days while he is out of our safe house. You'll blend in as his students.

He threw one of the files to 598, Zack's twin.

-Second mission is simple intel gathering. The three of you will come in and out. It's a big facility so you'll have to be careful. You might need couple days for some recon first, but it should go smooth. 788, 095 and 745, its yours. 788 is in charge.

Jeremy took another file from Lydecker's hands sending Kira encouraging smile.

-Last mission is a little more complicate, so I'm sending the rest of you there. The CIA found out about some big gathering of famous rich and powerful people with unknown source of money . It is organized in a hotel. It is supposed to look like random families went there for a vacation, but they are planning something and CIA needs your help with this. You'll know everything when you arrive there. 494 will be CO and 800 SIC but you'll be there with some CIA unit, so they are in charge. Any questions?

They all remained quiet so he released them to their usual duties. Seeing she might not get another chance any time soon Jondy deliberately slowed down noticing Jace was the last one leaving. When they were behind the rest of them she grabbed her hand.

-What are you doing? -Jace asked coldly jerking her hand away.

-Jace... -was Jondy's only response.

As if it was possible Jace looked more angered than seconds before. -My designation is 798, 210. Using names is traitorous, same as running away. Like some scared rats.

Taking a step back Jondy paled. She didn't really know what she expected but it certainly wasn't this. She felt hurt barely believing her ears, but it was written all over Jace's face, stinging worse than words. She turned around and left without another word, her eyes burning with unleashed tears. _What happened in here when they left, making all these people hate her so much?_

Jace saw her youngest sister as soon as she was put in unit 5. At first she wanted to run to her and hug her as strong as she was capable. And that means VERY strong. But then she remembered hot burning laser, piercing through her eye and soon all love was replaced with anger and hatred.

It was her choice to stay but it still felt unfair, what they did to her afterwards. She knew she should be mad at Manticore, not her baby sister but she still couldn't make herself go to her. Now, seeing how she hurt her Jace barely held herself at place. Again she wanted to go to her, but her inner voice screamed at her _Emotions are weakness_, and she wasn't weak. She stayed. Like so many times before, she buried everything deep down, once again becoming perfect Manticore soldier, no emotions, no feelings, nothing but blind obedience.

* * *

One week flew fast, and long expected moment came. They met with CIA team and were seated in two vans mixed with agents. Their CO was muscular, bold man in his late forties. His whole team held great respect for him and as soon as he spoke Jondy understood why. There were both authority and playfulness but it was clear he could handle himself and his team if danger occurred.

Now Jondy was sitting in the van he was driving, accompanied with 494,382 and 800. 800 was very tall boy with pale skin but dark eyes and almost black hair. Jondy liked him, he didn't sent hateful glances in her direction like everybody else. 382 was very tall girl with red hair and blue eyes. She didn't like Jondy at all, but she was forced to share this space with her for at least two more hours so she relaxed in her seat looking around herself.

CIA guys were joking among themselves and she envied them wishing her team was more like them. After a minute Jondy became bored for hundred time in this long drive and didn't know what to do. Wiggling in her seat earned her warning look from 800. She stopped.

Then she was patting with her foot, but 382 frowned at her making Jondy stop. Again. Her transgenic body and speeding way of life weren't used to be so still for such a long time, she thought she was gonna burst with all that energy.

Hearing familiar song coming loudly from car's radio she started humming softly, with closed eyes and her head leaning against the seat. All three transgenics looked at her shocked, but she couldn't see them.

-What are you doing 210? -494 asked under his breath. She opened her eyes looking straight at his hazel ones but continued singing. They were out of Manticore. The least she could do was enjoy it and relax a bit. Plus, her singing was obviously annoying 382 who was looking at her hatefully.

-Stop it now, 210. -494 ordered.

She only raised her voice a bit more, wicked smile forming on her lips.

_What was she doing? Was she nuts?_ But seeing her smile 494 barely held himself from returning it. She was so much different than any other girl from Manticore. She was so... full of life, free, doing what she wants as much as possible under Lydecker's watchful eye. Plus he was so bored he barely kept quiet himself. If he was with his own unit, ones he knew, that wouldn't be a problem, only, his fellow unit mate 926 was in second van and with these unknown soldiers one could never be too careful. He saw their CO, agent Bruce Meyer looking at them in the rearview mirror with smile.

-Oh finally some sound from you, for a moment I thought you guys died back there. -he joked.

- I got really bored and impatient. -Jondy said -And I don't do bored and impatient.

-Well for teenagers you are really very quiet.

-And you only just met us, can you imagine how I feel every single day in their company. -Jondy only half mock whined. 494 rolled his eyes at her, 800 looked amused and 382 just very pissed.

-They must be very grateful to have you.

Hearing his words Jondy burst out laughing loudly, only this time she wasn't alone, both 494 and 800 laughed with her.

-Well now that you mentioned it, things were getting little dull in Manticore before she came. -800 commented thinking how everybody unsettled when she arrived.

-How did you even get to go on a mission, considering your past? -382 asked bitterly. Red girl obviously didn't like how situation was developing.

-Since I've been hanging out with you guys, instead my old unit lately, Lydecker decided I'm on good behavior now.

-Poor, unaware man. -494 commented. Both 800 and Jondy laughed, while 382 just looked stunned.

- So you don't mind bringing traitor with us? She might run off again!

-She's not stupid. Reckless yes, but she does value her life... I think. - 800 contradicted her. Jondy liked this guy even more.

-You think I'm reckless? Why?

-You may have fooled our superiors, but not us. You have no respect for authority, only great acting skills. Although... it might come back and bite you in the ass.

-What? My gorgeous ass? No way! -Jondy joked to hide discomfort. _Was she really that obvious?_

494 smiled knowingly, like he could read her thoughts. -Don't worry, people like it when someone gives trainers hard time. And they like your ass too. -he winked.

800 just rolled his eyes. That was so typical for 494. Flirting with girls. -Not that they understand she's mocking them.

-So what's with this mission? -determined to change the subject Jondy asked loudly so Meyer could hear her.

-Oh it's a drag -he scowled -but delicate, we'll have to be careful. We've been keeping eye on them for years now, but never had solid proof for illegal activities. They have very powerful lawyers.

-Sooo...what's our role here?

-We'll blend you in. -he answered simply.

-Meaning? -494 joined the conversation.

Meyer smiled mysteriously -You'll find out very soon. - he said pulling over on huge parking lot, in front of most beautiful hotel in Miami.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review. I wanna now what you think!


	7. Fake heaven

Sorry for delay, I had some Internet problem. To make it up, next chap is coming til the end of week. Please review, makes me happy and speeds up my writing ;)

Big tnx to my faithful reviewers! Also thanks to Aeirlys, I appreciate your review it really was the longest I got so far. I don't mind it and I'll try to watch on those things in next chaps. Feel free to review again. New comments help me write better. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

After those painful hours of driving, they finally arrived in front of a huge, expensive hotel somewhere in Florida. Like most of places only rich people could afford, it looked like pulse never happened. They entered modernly designed lobby and waited there. Agent Meyer was checking them in a hotel chatting with beautiful brunette who worked there. She kept smiling at him probably thinking he was loaded. Dumb bimbo.

While waiting Jondy looked around at her company. On her left 494 and 926 were chatting with 800 like they were new BFFs. Obviously they passed over their fears and were able to relax, finally. The only two girls beside her were 382 and 684. 684 was beautiful Asian girl Jondy never saw before that whole mission thing. She seemed nice. There was also her idiotic CO who was whispering something with 382. Both glancing at Jondy occasionally. She plastered presuming look at her face, hoping they would just mind their own businesses.

Before Jondy could continue her evaluation of fellow soldiers, Meyer came back.

-Girls you're in one room -he threw key card to Jondy. -Boys, room by. -494 got the second key. -The rest of the agents will be scattered in rooms on the floor under. -he divided the rest of the cards, keeping only three of them. -When you settle yourselves in the rooms, freshen up and all, come to my room, its 1809. We've got a lot of planning to do. So ... see you around... -he glanced to his watch -Five. Any questions?

-What do you need three rooms for? -Jondy asked noticing three cards in his hand.

-Nothing can pass by you unnoticed, can it? -he laughed.

-'Course not. -she eyed him suspiciously.

-You'll find out everything after five.

-Okay, don't think 'bout tricking me or something, I've got awesome memory.

He and some other agents snickered at her.

-Watch your mouth 210! -119 warned her.

Obviously 119 never saw such disrespectful behavior, but he couldn't understand it was just the way things WERE outside. Not everybody expected to be called sir. It wasn't that hard to figure people out, and Meyer definitely wasn't one for Manticorian seriousness, she didn't even know how much he really knows about them, God knows what bullshit they fed him with.

-Oh shut up 119. -494 said, not paying much attention to him anyway. He left with other two boys for the elevator. 119 turned around looking at 382 meaningfully. Jondy wondered what was that all about, but was too excited to see her new room to think about those two morons at the moment.

Followed by other two girls, she went to her room, or more likely apartment. It was huge with three double beds designed in mostly white with some blue and green details. Instead of wall, east side was made of glass providing beautiful view from 19th floor. Jondy lived with one very rich family for three months and at the time she thought they could have everything they wanted, but now she seriously doubted even they could afford staying in this hotel.

She picked the bed closest to the window and jumped on it lying on her back. She turned huge flat screen tv on her favorite program. Loud music started pounding out. For a moment Jondy could pretend it was everything like before. She was in her apartment in Pheonix jumping around with Andy, singing loudly, or on one of Zane's crazy parties in NY. Things were so much easier back then.

She chased her dark thoughts away changing the program. Turning around she saw both girls staring at tv. She couldn't help smiling at them. It was just so good to be out, even for a little while.

* * *

494 was walking toward agent Meyer's room running a little late when door by opened. 210 left the room wearing some blue summer dress. Until today 494 never saw a girl dressed like this, showing so much skin and all. Well maybe except Madame Renfro, but he just didn't wanna go there.

-Hey. -she greeted closing the door.

He answered back not able to take his eyes off her.

-Watcha got there? -she snatched his new ID card from his hand.

-Can you believe this name they gave me?

Leonardo? -she giggled. -Leo? -she laughed a little louder now. -They have no imagination! -she mocked.

-Oh stop laughing!

-Doesn't suit you.

-And you know what does, don't you?

She took a moment just looking at him, while they were walking down the hallway. Finally she grinned -I would've called you Alec.

-Alec?

-As in smart aleck.

-I could live with that.

-Good. -she smiled evilly. -'Cause my second choice was dick.

-Yeah, we were naming my after my good qualities after all -he grinned. -What did you got?

-I'm Gabby. -Jondy rolled her eyes.

-Now what's wrong with that?

-It's not MY name. It's not Jondy.

-How the hell did you come up with Jondy anyway?

-Not me. Zack, he was our CO. Like you can see...he has no imagination either, but I like it. -she grinned.

They reached Meyers room and entered last ones. A lot of equipment already prepared for the task ahead was scattered around the room.

-I see you already served yourself with the stuff we gave you. -Meyer commented her blue dress.

-She went through all the suitcases and said she likes this one best. - 684 said lightly.

-Yeah, I just couldn't see myself in that maid outfit. So what's this all about. -Jondy sat comfortably in huge armchair.

-We must cover everything while here so we'll put you in their society. I need two people in the staff 'cause we need access to that points unnoticed. Three of you'll be rich children, we also have one free spot in the band and one in organization. I do accept propositions but the final decision 's on me.

-This dress really suits me and I do have some experience pretending to be from rich family so... -Jondy waved for Meyer to decide grinning.

-I'm handsomest I should definitely be rich.-Alec said with easy grin on his face.

-Cocky much? -800 asked smiling.

-Very much. -Alec answered proudly with a sideway grin making some agents laugh.

-You should be on staff. Fixing toilets and cleaning rooms. -119 said bitterly. Not that there is something wrong with hard working people, but if there was a choice...everyone would go for wealthy man.

-Oh shut it 119. I agree with Blondies. They should be little spoiled golden youth. -926 said with cocky grin. _What was with that unit 4 acting like they were God given creatures?_ -They also need some brain. I'm willing to volunteer.

-I like you're attitude, you're kind of what we were looking for. -Meyer accepted.

-They thought me to play guitar, I can be in a band. -800 joined the conversation.

-Deal.

-What else is left? -684 asked.

-There's one place in organizing events and these people have a lot of events. Every meal is event, dances in the evening and stuff like that. There's a lot of work but...

-I'd like that. -she said with a smile.

-Okay that leaves us maid services. -Meyer smiled to 119 and 382.

Alec started laughing at their horrified faces causing everyone else to snicker as well but Meyer continued.

-These two rooms are for you three. -he gave the cards to 926 and Alec at the same time winking to Jondy, knowing she was satisfied he didn't "try to trick her". -You can have them only as a cover, meaning you can be in rooms with your friends if that's what you prefer - pointing to Jondy and 926 he continued- You two will be cousins, and you -he pointed to Alec -have a room for yourself. If somebody asks you who are your parents say they are in oil business. Here are your schedules. Just follow hem and everything's gonna be okay. Your mission is to find out what they're hiding and gather some evidence. That's why we put you in different circles. And the easiest way is through stuff and children. Open your suitcases and find which belongs to whom... or just ask your friend here. -he smiled to Jondy.

-Hardly a friend. -382 murmured.

-Please. I'm not friends with staff. -Jondy returned.

-You're free to go and prepare yourselves, we start tonight. -Meyer interrupted their little banter.

* * *

After they left, Jondy picked her suitcase and went to her new room. It was even bigger than the last one and had all kinds of stuff for entertainment like pool table, huge bathtub with aroma oils for relaxation, even bigger TV etc. She was definitely staying here. She and 926 had separated bedrooms connected with living room. When they left for mission he was wearing some horrible T-shirt with something that looked like talking cabbage printed on front side, so Jondy named him Cole. She also accepted 800's alias Daniel, although she shorted it to just Dan.

Jondy's schedule said they had a fancy dinner at eight and small note said she had to wear one of her formal dresses that were now carefully placed in big wardrobe.

She picked short, one shoulder dress in beautiful purple colour and put some make up on. Not much was needed considering her perfect skin tone and long lashes, thanks to big Manticore geeks.

Cole waited for her by the door looking dashing in black suit. He gave her small smile offering his arm.

* * *

Alec waited in the corridor for ten minutes before the two of them finally showed their faces...and legs. At least one of them. Alec couldn't take his eyes off Jondy's beautiful form.

-Wow.

-See something you like. -she flirted.

He smiled charmingly feeling small pang of jealousy seeing their interlaced arms.

They sat at the round tables placed all over the place with three female and two male agents pretending to be their parents. They spent months piercing their circles, they are the reason all of them could be here today. Jondy and her "parents" sat with another two families with four teenagers. Jondy saw file about them. Charlotte Mercer was short girl with brown hair accompanied with her pretentious mother and her mom's smiley fat husband. Second family consisted of tall blond girl Lavender Acres, her older brother Thomas, their botoxed mother, strict step father and his handsome son Alexander.

Gathering possibly useful information during the dinner Jondy figured families knew each other. Evaluating parents were agents duties, she could see they adapted easily and were accepted, so she concentrated on youngsters. Obviously there was tension between two girls. They were doing their best humiliating each other not understanding how easily they could be manipulated by Jondy knowing all that stuff they slipped. She smiled wickedly half listening to them half looking at the boys.

She caught Thomas checking up waiter's ass. Her smile grew wider at all dirty information she gathered during only an hour. Her eyes flicked toward last guy at the table. He was looking at her.

-I don't think I remember you. -he said slowly, sexy.

-Maybe you forgot.

-I think I would remember such beauty.

-You're right. I'm hardly forgettable.

-So you heard 'bout that pool party later tonight?

Jondy smiled mischievously, _I have now_. -Of course. -there was no way she would miss bunch of drunk kids ready to spill daddy's and mommy's secrets.

-Will I see you there? -he said lustfully.

-Could you miss me?- He smiled content with her answer, although, he could see that she was one hard piece of work.

The dinner continued in boring atmosphere. Band was slowly howling with Dan playing guitar. He was quite engrossed in music, Jondy could see he was enjoying every chord. After couple hours it was announced for youngsters to leave for their rooms. Thing was turning into an adult party.

She stood up from the table when another boy, short blond hair grabbed her arm -Hey there girly. -he said in a tone that was making Jondy sick. -Tonight, pool party, in hour and a half, meet me in middle pool, you, me, some alcohol... -he winked. Before Jondy had the chance to react Alec was by her side with Cole in tow looking at the boy like he was seconds from ripping his head off. -C'mon sis. -Cole grabbed her hand.

As soon as they were back in Alec's room Jondy burst out laughing. -Wow, that was disgusting.

-That creep or whole event? -Alec asked.

-I was thinking creep. Dinner was boring, although I could get used to food.-she smiled.

-Well don't, you'll just depress yourself when we return in Manticore.

-I know, well least I can do is enjoy it while we're here. -she smiled.

-Mhm...Enjoy it. You barely ate anything. -Alec mocked.

-I usually don't eat much. Maybe something in my wacked up DNA.

-Wacked DNA or not, you're body consumes a lot of energy, you need food. -Cole chided.

-God, you sound just like my brother. -Jondy mopped making herself comfortable in big sofa. -Have you guys heard 'bout that pool party?

-Yup. -Alec smiled cockily. -A lot of ladies will be expecting me.

-You and me both brother. -Cole's grin matched Alec's.

Jondy rolled her eyes. -At least try to extract some information before you go all one on one action with them.

-One on one? -Cole pretended shock.

-More like one on five. -Alec winked. -Wanna join?

-No thanks. -she scowled- Earth to idiots. We have some work to do. My god I can't believe it's ME being serious in this whole situation. I'm NEVER serious. -she rolled her eyes.

-Okay, okay, back to business. Anyone found something important? -Alec asked.

-Nah, not really. -Cole said -But they'll be drinking tonight, gives us bigger opportunity.

-Yeah me neither, just some gossip.

-What are we gonna do for another hour? -Cole whined.

-An hour? -Jondy asked not believing -Don't you know you should never arrive at the party in time? It's boring at the beginning, We have to come at least two hours later. You know, make an entrance, let them notice you, blah blah...

-Two hours? -Cole almost shouted. -No way, all girls will leave by then. I'm going in time.

-I agree with Cole. -Alec looked at Jondy -Two hours is way too much.

-Fine, hour and a half, but that's it, I'm not going sooner.

-Jondy.. -Alec started.

-Don't Jondy to me, have you ever been at a party?

-No, and you have?

-Of course. I was out for years, and one of my brothers is quite a party freak. -she smiled at the memory.

Cole coughed bringing her back from her Memory Lane.

Alec turned on TV and next hour they were laughing and joking. So far this was Jondy's best day since her return to Manticore. Suddenly Cole got up and left for their room.

-Hey man, where? -Alec shouted after him.

-It's party time. -he smiled. Jondy rolled her eyes.

-Suit yourself. -she said nonchalantly. -I'm right and you're gonna see it.

-Nah... you're gonna regret not coming with me. Both of you. I'm getting the best chicks. -he winked to Alec.

-Nop, the best chick is here with me. -he smiled hugging Jondy.

She was a bit surprised with his casual behavior, but son relaxed in his embrace winking to Cole.

He rolled his eyes. -I'm telling you, get your asses off that sofa and join me.

-Wanna bet? -Jondy sat straight challenging him. He just looked at her in question so she continued. -I'm getting your muffin every day till the end o the month. -Those were boring sugar free muffins, but also the most tasteful part of the Manticore lunch, Zane or Ben always gave her theirs. She missed that.

-Fine. -he shook her hand. -But it's gonna be me getting the muffins. -with that he left the room.

Hour and a half later Alec and Jondy walked in the pool area. It was not too big, inside pool, with stony walls and not too much light, but somebody brought disco ball and colorful lights changing atmosphere from boring medieval to fun partying one.

This party was supposed to be unauthorized, hidden thing, but with the tumult they were making, it was doomed to be interrupted by hotel personnel as soon as it gets out of control.

Alec whistled looking at the people dancing at very loud beat. -Now we're talking!

Cole was still here chatting with almost drunk girls. They both waved at him but he just frowned back. Jondy won the bet. Soon both of her boys disappeared somewhere with the girls, leaving Jondy alone. She started swinging, enjoying loud beat. She wasn't on a party for a long time. Getting a drink she joined some girls and soon they were all dancing and screaming and flirting with boys. With her perfect body moves Jondy was like a magnet for boys. They gathered around her, including Alexander who approached her with a drink. He was already slightly lumpy. They danced and he kept providing her with alcohol hoping to get her drunk enough. She smiled inwardly,_ if he only knew_.

-I heard there was jacuzzi somewhere here. -he said slowly, in that sexy voice again. -Wanna go check it out?

Jondy put small amount of sleepy powder in his drink. -Sure.

Grabbing her hand he led her toward the passageway through mass of dancing drunk people. There was small room only big enough for that small jacuzzi. As soon as they were inside, he came closer, hugging her.

-I heard people talking about you. -Jondy said sexy. -They say you've got a looot of money. What is it, that you do?

He smiled wickedly -My step mother is designing clothes and my father is a business man, and I...I do what I'm best at.

-Yeah? What is it? -That's when he kissed her. Passionately. It was so long since anybody kissed her like that so she relaxed enjoying.

-That is. -he pulled away and smiled.

She smiled back at him. -This does not bring money...unless...

He burst out laughing -I'm not charging you this...Well at least not in money. -his eyes were shiny and his focus faltered. Jondy didn't have much time.

-So you're business man too. -she smiled. -Does your father do the same?

Again he laughed, quieter this time. It required too much energy. -No, he drenches mom's fabrics in heroin and sells it all over the world. -he said and his eyes closed. Jondy pulled his sleeping form out of the water and left him there with huge smile on her face. She stood up returning to the party when hushed conversation in the passageway stopped her. She remained there listening two girls arguing.

-Julie you have to stop this. You can't be with him anymore. Our parents are losing money. There are big chances they will have to close our company. And when it happens, he won't even wanna look at you.

-Shat up Isabelle! You just want him for yourself! And if we go down, everybody else is going down too. Every international shipping is happening over our dad's avio company. They will do that thing with numbers on company accounts, like they did when Blanchard lost his money gambling.

- Embezzlement and fraud-Jondy whispered gleefully to herself.

Sisters continued fighting, but their topic was now only this unknown boy. To Jondy's relief they were over soon, so she returned to the party. Till the morning Jondy talked with a lot of people, but didn't find out anything new. She returned to her room and crashed on her bed more tired than ever.

Few hours later knocking on the door and someone's entrance wake her up and she sleepily opened her eyes. It was 684. -Hey sleepy head. What happened to your shark DNA? -she asked smiling.

-It was drown in alcohol. -Jondy whined.- What's up?

-Meyer requested meeting in ten. I still have to go wake boys up and, honestly, I need someone to go with me. As a support. -she scowled.

Jondy laughed. -Afraid what's gonna meet us in their room?

-Yeah...and who...

When Jondy dressed up they went to Cole, but his room was empty. He was probably in some girl's room. Closing in on Alec's room, his door opened. Two girls crept out holding their high hills. Both Jondy and 684 snickered. They found him sleeping in the middle of his double bed. Jondy turned on TV heightening volume to its limit. Alec jumped up suddenly alert.

Two girls laughed at him loudly. -Rise 'n shine Alec. -Jondy yelled.

-Oh man, keep it low, please. I barely slept two hours.

-We have meeting with Meyer.

-When?

684 checked her watch. -Right now.

-Okay, okay, 'm coming.

He started dressing, 684 sat on his bed and Jondy slowly paced touching everything in the room when she found some girl's tong and tossed them in Alec's head.

Seeing it 684 jumped from his bed squeaking in disgust. That was the very place where all action happened.

- Oh, I apologize. One of girls left behind some of her intimates. She must have wanted an excuse to come back. -he winked.

- Or maybe she just left in a hurry. -Jondy stuck her tongue at him.

* * *

-So Pennington is arms dealer. -Meyer looked at everyone in the room. They gathered here exchanging new found information. Four of them still missed but even without them they had very successful night. -Barlows are stealing cars and selling them on black market, we have Turows, Mercers and Dillards in drug business and Holcomb is the men in black market pharmaceutical. How did you say he's doing it?

-He is Chief in St Agnes hospital. He orders medication for hospital, but numbers in hospital book and in the book of the company they are buying it from don't match. He's changing numbers.

-Smart man, but it's gonna cost him.

The door opened and three of four missing entered.

-Well good morning. Since you're so late, I hope you have something good for me.

-I didn't find out much, except that they have someone among themselves that is stealing from them. -684 started sitting at one of the chairs. -Their money is disappearing and it can't be anyone outside.

-Acres are smuggling heroin in fabrics they're selling. She is some designer and her clothes are popular around the world. Also some Blanchard guy gambled their money so they... made some changes on their accounts... -Jondy said making herself comfortable on the floor.

-Embezzlement and fraud -Dan joined with a smile.

-Oh, one more, I heard two girls arguing that their dad is losing money, facing possible loss of his avio company. Didn't catch a name.

-Maybe his name is Richard Diamond -Alec joined -I found out that one mom, last name is Bishop, is working as stewardess in his company, she is stealing account numbers from their users. There was a rumor, no suspect was found, but it damaged the business. Although the girl didn't mention Diamond was part of this...cult, whatever...

Doors opened again letting Cole in. -Sorry I'm late.-he said sleepily.

Alec barely refrained from laughing seeing Meyer scowling at his unit mate. -Also I heard there is some flight, every Wednesday at 3am. It's taking some special route and is very important. -he continued while Cole sat behind Jondy.

Meyer nodded and turning to Cole asked -And you party boy?

-There's some doctor working in St Agnes hospital. His father in law is chief there. I don't know 'bout old guy, but doc is one piece of work. He is selling organs to desperate people who are too far on donor list and to make things worse he is selling the old organs. They usually die anyway.

-Wow, they're all connected, cheating as a team, but alsoon each other.

-Okay, we have information, now we need proof. Anybody has an idea where to find it?

-They have some vault in the basement. It's probably all there. -one of the agents said.

-Good. I need everything you can find about it. Blueprints, combinations...everything...

* * *

684 was standing outside, at the door looking at people sitting at the tables inside the room. It was brunch time and she had a lot of work to do. Yesterday they came up with a plan for robbing that vault. As soon as documents are in their hands they're leaving this place. At the same time 684 was happy and sad. She missed some of her unit mates but she had never had so much fun as she did on this mission.

-684 are you on position? -she heard 494's voice.

-Yes, sir.

-They're coming your way.

And his words were true. Tall dark boy was coming her way. 210 had her arm around his waist and his was around her shoulders. Soon her arm slipped to his back pocket taking small card out of it. Boy was talking something, obviously enjoying hearing his own voice, when they were passing through the door. 210 looked at her, rolled her eyes toward boy and winked her giving her key. Action went by unnoticed.

On the other side of the room Alec was speaking with Mr. Lancaster. The head of this powerful organization. It was very important that he wasn't anywhere near his table, where Cole was hacking his cell. At the same time 119 and 382 were going through his stuff. Both of them were up, "cleaning" his room. Actually they were searching for the combinations for the vault.

They already had the key card thanks to Maximilian who was Mr. Lancaster's son. 684 was already on her way to the basement when 119 yelled in the comms -Got them!

He told her numbers and vault opened. On the left side was huge amount of money, and on the right were papers, discs, voice records and stuff like that. She started to collect them when three more agents approached and helped. When it was all done they closed the door and carried all that stuff into the van.

-It's all done. Have you guys made copy of everything Lancaster has on his laptop? -684 said in her comm.

-Working on it. -119 answered in cold voice.

-Work on it faster. -Alec said -Lancaster is leaving, I couldn't hold him here any longer.

Cole left his cell on the table, but Lancaster just walked pass it and continued toward exit.

-We need to do something fast or he'll catch those two slugs in his room. -Cole said.

The song came to an end and Dan's voice spread through the ball room. -Now that he's here, we would like to have Mr. Lancaster to say couple words.

Poor man was obviously caught off guard but he went to the stage and started speaking in politician kind of voice.

In the meantime Jondy and Maximilian returned and passing by them 684 slipped by them returning key in his pocket. Also Jondy told her with hand signals that Max was the reason his father's organization was losing money. An information she just found out. 684 forwarded that information to Meyer who made sure evidences were left behind, putting all fault on poor boy. They left his ring in the vault and evidences about his business with their money on his father's desk.

With red paint Dan faked a huge cut on his palm which enabled him to continue playing guitar giving him opportunity to leave unsuspected. Slowly after him whole team retreated to the van and soon they were on the road.

* * *

Three hours later they stopped for a dinner. Happy with successful mission Meyer gave them whatever they wanted. They all ate till their stomachs were full and stayed there for hours. It was already dark outside when Meyer stood up holding his beer filled glass.

-Congratulations to everyone, young and old. -he waved toward his agents and then to transgenics. -This was very important mission and we succeeded in it. You were all professional when situation demanded seriousness, but you were also fun and joking when it was allowed. That's what made this mission so pleasant. Thank you.

Everybody applauded him and they continued with fun.

-Well we did what we are best at. -Alec smiled to his friends.

-Yeah, especially 210. Fooling around with boys. -382 said bitterly.

- Go polish something 382. -Jondy answered indifferent. Everyone except 119 laughed.

After satisfying dinner Meyer drove to airport where private plain waited to take them home. One successful mission behind them, more yet to come.

* * *

Hope you like it, please review, it would mean a lot.


	8. Trouble in paradise

Big thanks to my faithful reviewers SilentHowler and Abby34.

* * *

The life in Manticore turned back to its routine. First few weeks after their first missions the buzz of news was spreading all over the facility but soon even the best adventures were repeated too many times becoming exaggerated. Although most things were back to normal, Jondy noticed some changes too. Kira and her were spending much more time with Alec's unit than their own and hostility between the two of them and the rest of their unit was growing with every day. She started to like rival unit and while spending all her free time with them she became able to call them friends.

Now, Alec was sitting in the attic again, listening to the rain that pounded on the big window. He was alone until his new friend came in view. She was hiding some box behind her back with mischievous glint in her eyes. He looked at her in question.

-I have a surprise for you. -Jondy said excited.

-In that case, why are you still dressed?

She laughed loudly. It was full, girlish laugh that you could rarely hear in Manticore.

-Oh shut up you smart ass! -she joked.

-Smart Alec! -he corrected her with mock hurt expression on his face -So? What's my surprise?

-Well I thought I smelled something today, but wasn't sure. Turns out one of the guards was celebrating something so he brought whole lot of pizzas here for trainers and guards. He bought so many, there were still three intact boxes after their voracious asses were satisfied so I figured... they won't notice...one box more or less. -Jondy explained while sitting next to him.

Placing box between the two of them she opened it and waved him to take a piece.

-Oh I can eat? Finally? I thought I was gonna starve to death before you finish you're little mission report.

He went to grab the slice but she snatched the box away from him. -I might just let you do that!

-Fine, fine, I'll behave.

She put the box back at it's place. Finally he got a hold on one piece and started eating it with gusto.

-Wow. -he said with full mouth -And I thought that food we ate in Florida was great.

-Rich people care too much what food looks like. You see this? It looks like somebody just threw everything he had in fridge together. That's actually how this food originates. Back in ancient Italy some restaurant owner threw leftovers on dough and sold it cheaply.

-How do you even know that?

-One of my foster parents was cook. She made the best pancakes in the world. -Jondy smiled.

Alec felt small pang of jealousy but she just continued unaware of his inner discomfort.

-She put those small pieces of chocolate...

-Okay, you don't have to rub it in. Not all of us had moms to cook them. -he interrupted, his jealousy increasing.

-Jesus Alec, chill, that was not my intention okay? -Jondy answered taken aback by his harsh tone.

-Whatever.

-Look, I'm sorry, I just miss that.

-Dammit Jondy! What part of "I don't want to hear it" do you not understand ha? -he was on his feet now, pizza forgotten.

-Sit your ass down Alec! I said I was sorry and I am, I won't mention it again.

For a moment they just glared at each other but he let it go and sat on the floor again. Usually this was Jondy's favorite part of the day, or night, whatever. _What was his deal today?_

-I'm sorry Jondy. -he spoke interrupting uncomfortable silence that was parting them.

She looked at his face, sheepish grin was gracing his features and she smiled back.

-I'm sorry too. Didn't mean to rub it in.

Deciding that situation became too serious he tried to warm it up a bit. -I know, it's just...never mind, you can talk 'bout it, especially if you have some interesting stories in which you take your clothes off? -he wiggled his brows at her making her laugh loudly.

-What are you? Split personality person? -she laughed lightly, stroking his hair -One PsyOps session to many for you? -she asked jokingly.

Not even knowing, she said the worst possible thing. He pushed her hand away and jumped to his feet looking at her hatefully.

-What did I say wrong now? -she asked in shock, still sitting on the floor.

-Nothing wrong. In fact you were right. -he was speaking slowly, with chilling venom in his voice, Manticore mask on his face. -I did have to many PsyOps sessions. And whose fault was that, ha?

She stood up, looking at him with huge eyes. -Mine? -she asked in disbelief.

-Yes. -he hissed -Yours, and your traitorous unit's.

At the same time Jondy felt anger boiling in her for insulting her family but also curiosity. -And how exactly did we do that ha?

-What do you think, who suffered when you all decided to bail on us?

She was just standing there, looking at him. Maybe she was finally going to find out why everybody hated her so much. -I don't know. -she whispered.

-Months and months of PsyOps and Reindoctrination. They wanted to make sure that escape never crossed anybody's mind ever again. As if that wasn't bad enough they decided to keep twins even longer.-he was speaking slowly, almost a whisper, but at the same time deadly -Since our genetic makeup is identical they wanted to make sure it wasn't in our DNA. And when we were finally released all everybody saw was traitor's face on my body. We had to work harder than any other soldier to prove ourselves. To prove that I wasn't going to run or betray them. And then you came with your sassy tongue and disrespectful behavior. And you know what? I gave you a chance, regardless everything I went through because of you I let you became my... friend. But some things I just can't let go. And you making jokes at me about PsyOps is one of them. -when he finished breathing heavily.

-Alec, I...

-Don't! Just don't. -he said and turned her back on her, leaving small attic.

She stayed there for another hour feeling guilty, on the verge of tears. She didn't do anything wrong escaping. They were going to kill Max and probably her too, and Krit, Kavi and everyone else who got seizures before they came up with the cure. Still, hearing how everybody suffered because of their decision she doubted people will understand, or even wanna hear an explanation. And she couldn't even blame them.

That night Jondy couldn't sleep. In the morning food looked even more disgusting than before. She couldn't make herself eat it. Trainings were hard and without sleep or food she didn't have enough energy to be as good as usual. Also hateful glances from Alec and his unit weren't helping. Especially now when she started to actually like them. But obviously he told them about their fight.

-Hey Jonds, what's up with you today? -Kira looked worried.

Jondy kept silent not knowing what to tell her best friend so she just shrugged her shoulders.

-Oh don't you dare doing this. -Kira warned her.

-I had a fight with Alec. -she finally whispered.

-Oh. What happened?

-I made some lame joke 'bout PsyOps and he got all riled up on me.

-Yeah, that's kind of his weak spot.

-He told me what they did to you when we left. -Jondy looked in her dark eyes, but didn't find what she expected. There was no hate or blame, only understanding.

-I don't blame you for that. Manticore did it to us not you. -Kira said. -I lived here since I was born. I know how bad this place is so I can understand why you left. At first, especially in PsyOps, I hated you. All of you. It took me years to clear my head and figure things out. When I finally did I felt like traitor myself. I figured I want out too. You kind of became my role models. -she smiled to Jondy. -Well not you. -she teased -Your brothers and sisters that are still out.

Finally Jondy smiled loving her friend for making her feel better.

* * *

First day after his and Jondy's fight, Alec hated her. Hated her for reminding him how times were hard, for speaking about stuff he could never experience, but most of all for easy jokes she was making about PsyOps. Does she even know how hard it was? Obviously not. She is still little disobedient runaway she was when they first brought her back. Which means they went easy on her. Not that he could understand why.

Second day his anger faltered, at least until he saw her joking and smiling loudly with Kira. Was she completely unaffected with their fight? He surely wasn't.

Third day he was assuring himself that he doesn't need her. But the truth was he missed her. Her casual comments about everything, her teasing and frankly her free spirit that was so unusual in Manticore where most people were stony soldiers with empty stares and dull personalities.

Fourth day he hated her. Because he was bored. If they were speaking he wouldn't have been bored.

* * *

Four days passed since their fight and it was evening. Jondy was having nightmares about PsyOps seeing her brothers and sisters crying and screaming in pain. And then soldiers that only looked like her brothers and sister. And in the end Alec and Kira, or Jeremy and Biggs. In that part she would usually wake up breathing heavily.

Jondy crept out of her bed and in a hallway. Huge white watch claimed it was barely two a.m.

She felt weird. Her head was pounding and her muscles ached but she couldn't really put her finger on the problem. The only place she wanted to go now was her old attic which she avoided last four days fearing to see Alec again.

Half way there the first spasm hit her and she grabbed the wall for support. _What the hell was that?_

When her nerves calmed she continued walking, braining about this, familiar but impossible feeling. They said her seizures were cured, but... Two meters from the door same thing repeated and she fell on her butt pulling her legs closer and hugging them. Her hands were shaking and she was unable to stand feeling weak. Al she could do now was sit here and wait for it to stop.

* * *

Alec was sleeping peacefully when soft thump waked him up. Opening his eyes he couldn't remember where he was, place looked unfamiliar. But soldier in him took control and he jumped to his feet alert. He realized he was in his little attic, probably fell asleep while enjoying some peace and quiet. Remembering that thud that wake him up he moved toward door opening them a bit, hoping it wasn't one of the guards.

Thankfully it wasn't. He saw Jondy sitting on the floor with her head leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

-You spying on me? -he asked while hundreds emotions coursed through him.

She jumped slightly with surprise making grimace as it jolted her head.

-Leave me alone Alec. -she said in weak voice. He thought that was because she didn't want him around.

-I came here first and this is my hiding place. -he grinned at her cockily,_ just stating the facts._

Before she could answer him her body shuddered and she whimpered quietly putting her head in her hands.

-Hey, are you crying? -he asked not knowing what to do, at the same time he wanted to suit her and run away from crying girl. Also he was still mad at her.

-Just leave okay? -Jondy tried to say in firmer voice, not wanting to be seen in this weak state.

Between two responses Alec decide on first one and knelt by her side. He was about to speak when she pulled her head up to him and he saw no trace of tears. But she looked horrible, paler then before with dark circles under her eyes. Second thing he noticed was her barely noticeable shaking. And that's when it hit him.

-Are you having seizures? -he asked in surprised tone.

-Yes! -she snapped at him hating herself for showing weakness and hating him for seeing it.

-But didn't they fix it when you returned?

-Deck said they did.

-Oh. -he paled a little.

-What?

He didn't answer.

-What?! -she asked more urgent now.

-Well it's just... that thing they did to fix it...it didn't work one everyone.

-What was their next move then?

He avoided her stare, but that answered everything.

-Soldiers are of no use if they are defective. -Jondy repeated Lydecker's words in dead voice.

-Don't worry, you're too big pain in the ass to just go away that easily. -he told her with a wink helping her to her feet. He half dragged, half carried her in their safe room covering her up with an old blanket they usually sat at.

-You just stay here, I'll be right back. -with that he turned around and left her alone and shaking, covered in smelly old blanket that was itching her.

Soon none of that details mattered when powerful seizure took hold. She lye on her left side shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled in back of her head and pain surged through her body. She wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice.

* * *

Alec hurried through deserted corridors toward the lab. There was one young doctor he met year ago and they became acquaintance and associates. Thankfully he was working night shift this week so Alec hurried to him. Walking in the infirmary he saw tall man with dark hair looking over some files, his back to Alec.

-Hey Rode? -Alec's voice startled him and he turned suddenly.

-Oh, it's you. -he relaxed looking at him with dark eyes.

-Yeah, I need your help.

Doctor nodded, used to situation. Over the year Alec came to him several times. Mostly to patch up him and his unit's mates after certain actions not allowed by Manticore.

-What do you need?

-One of my ... -Alec stopped for a moment not knowing what to say -...friends... -he finally decided, she was his friend and no matter how much he was mad at her, she grew close to him in this couple weeks after that mission in Florida. -is having seizures. They can't know Rode.

Again doctor nodded taking something from medicine cabinet. -Where is she? Why didn't you bring her here? -he asked over his shoulder.

-We were quite far from here and frankly I didn't wanna drag her all the way and she wouldn't let me carry her. -Alec rolled his eyes. -She is just that stubborn.

Reaching attic doors Alec pulled them entering - Jonds? -he stopped, looking at her small shaking form cradled in the blanket on the floor, feeling pity. He couldn't see her face, but her silence rang alarm bells in his head.

-Jondy, you in here? -he asked gently touching her shoulder. She was radiating heat so he turned her to see her face.

Seeing sweat on her forehead and her closed eyes he almost panicked. -Shit!

Rode knelt beside him and started checking Alec's friend swearing quietly, his stuff scattered around. -Give me that yellow syringe. -he commanded urgently and Alec quickly obeyed. She was shaking so badly poor doc couldn't inject her. Alec grabbed her arm and held her firmly in place while Rode was doing his job. In next couple minutes her shakes slowed down with only occasional movement.

-Man, that was bad. -Rode commented picking up his stuff. -Look I have to go back, she should be fine now, tell her to visit me when she wakes up. If my shift is over she can come tomorrow, I have some pills for her, when this repeats. So she can minimize affection before it gets this bad.

-What do you mean when this repeats? Can't you fix it?

-They tried. Obviously it didn't work, which means it 'll happen again.

Alec nodded and looked at her again. He sat comfortably by her side, caressing her hair. He was so mad, but seeing her like this made him think about his previous behavior, maybe she wasn't the only one unaware of the other ones past. Waiting for the morning he fell asleep by her side.

* * *

Jondy wake up feeling like shit. Her head hurt and her muscles ached like she had been running for hours. She also felt warm and comfortable. She tried to turn on her back but figured she couldn't. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Alec lying behind her with his arm around her waist, keeping her at place. Her breath got caught in her throat and she tried to come up with the best plan to unhook from him without waking him.

First she tried moving his arm, but he moaned and moved a bit. She stilled, but damage was made and now his arm was higher. Higher than she felt comfortable with. For a moment she suspected he was awake but hearing his deep breaths she rejected that thought and returned to plan at hand. She started moving aside but his hand remained heavy, gliding over every curve while she was turning. But when he sighed sleepily and moved it even higher, she knew...

-You idiot!

She pushed him away and kicked him with legs, both still on the floor.

-Whhhat? -he asked opening his eyes, but she saw mischievous glint in them.

-You were pretending so you could grope me?!- she yelled kicking him once again.

He moved from her barely suspending laughter. -Fine, I did, but you got all tensed when you wake, I couldn't help myself. You know, most girls would kill for me waking beside them. -he wiggled his eyebrows. -I'm usually gone before morning.

-Bet it makes you so proud. -her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He just shrugged his shoulders. They stared at each other no one moving or speaking. Memories of their fight came and chilled air between them.

-Look...

-I'm...

They both started at the same time.

-I'm sorry Jondy. -Alec continued first. -I will never have what you had and I guess I was a bit jealous. But you didn't make it easier you know?

-I know and I'm sorry, just... -just when he thought he was gonna find out something more about her she changed her mind and her face transformed from sad to well trained Manticore mask, hiding every emotion, eyes blank. -Never mind. I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. He was starting to hate that mask. People in this facility didn't know how to handle emotions so hiding them was only defense.

-Cut it Jondy and say what's still bugging you!

She met his gaze. -People around here just assume they know everything, about me, or my unit. We're not traitors Alec. We did what we had to, to protect ourselves.

-What do you mean?

-This thing that happened last night. Five of us had seizures. Jack, he was the youngest boy, was taken and they killed him. Next they wanted Max, my best friend. But we couldn't lose another one of our family, so we took off.

-I didn't know...

-How could you?

-You should talk about those thinks, you know.

-To whom?

-To your friends Jondy. I'm your friend. -he said more fiercely.

-And look how me talking ended up! Us not talking for four days.

-Not that you counted. -he mocked, but she just stared at him.

He sighed - I may have been a bit... reluctant, I guess we both don't know some things 'bout each other. But I don't want that to come between our friendship. Okay? We'll just have to work things out, not get all pissed off.

-We? -she mocked, finally a little grin breaking that stony mask.

-Fine, fine...mee... -he stretched last word smiling back at her.

She rolled her eyes, but stepped closer hugging him. And for now that was enough.

* * *

Please review! Hope you liked it!


	9. Big changes

Jondy was standing in the middle of the training grounds with Kira by her side, along with the rest of her unit and the rest of x5s from Wyoming Manticore facility. Soldiers were silently looking straight ahead waiting for something. Nobody told them what and they weren't allowed to ask. All week trainers have been more agitated than usual making them work harder. Now they were standing in group at farthest end of the grounds, talking quietly. Even with her enhanced hearing Jondy was too far to hear them. Suddenly one of them looked up and yelled.

-Colonel Lydecker in the presence!

Everybody stood at attention. Jondy could feel her back straighten up, head held high. Lydecker's presence wasn't very common and Jondy feared what was coming. He was here after their mission tests, but now missions were every-day thing so it had to be something bigger. Lydecker was still one of the big dogs, even after his fiasco in 09. He kind of redeemed himself catching her.

-At ease. -he said in his usual calming voice but Jondy knew better. She knew to be on guard around him and his false trustworthy voice. And to be honest she feared him the most. Other trainers and people around here weren't as scary as he was, although other soldiers responded to him with same obedience they didn't took him very seriously. She saw Alec's relaxed stance and Jeremy's wandering eyes, they didn't fear him as much as Jondy did, what was up with them?

-I know you had your first big tests just recently, but very soon you will be facing new challenges and testings in order to segregate the bests of the best. We are forming x5 special operation forces division. It will include maximum of twenty soldiers but there could be even less. We will have some minimum points limits that you'll have to accomplish to even be even considered in.

Ohh, so that was it, the thing Jeremy was talking about.

-The man you're about to meet is trainer Thompson. He will be in command of Spec Opps team. -Young man in his early thirties walked toward them with confidence, standing by Lydecker's side. Deck waved him to introduce himself and he started talking with heavy British accent.

-My name is James Thompson and I will be in charge of Spec Opps team. To become one of the elite you will be expected to have exceptional strength, speed, intelligence, confidence, endurance, persistence and most of all you'll have to be able to work as part of the team. Special Opps team consists of the best individuals, but if they want to be able to finish their missions they have to be even better as a team. Becoming one of the elite means you'll have much more freedom and lots of other privileges, but you'll have to work harder than ever.

-Don't worry soldiers, there are no limits. What the mind can conceive, body can achieve, with a right training. -Lydecker stepped in and suddenly Jondy had another flash back. Her Unit standing in this very place, Lydecker saying exactly the same thing. She felt herself straighten even more, standing as stony as then. She sensed Kira's strange look at her reaction but didn't comment. Lydecker continued. -Some of you are expected to become part of the Opps. -he looked at Alec, Dan, Jace... and her. Her? -Do not disappoint.

With that words he left and soldiers were dismissed. Jondy left with her unit mates feeling uneasy. _She had to do as best as capable, she couldn't disappoint Lydecker. Wait...WHAT?_

-So...What was that back there? -Kira asked cautiously while entering the mess hall.

-What was what? -Jondy said in dismissive tone.

-You're so annoying sometimes, you know that? -Jeremy told her taking plate with food.

Jondy smiled childishly. -So I've heard.

Both Kira and Jeremy rolled their eyes as they sat at Unit 5's table. The girls didn't even try to pretend which unit they preferred, sitting with rival unit spoke of it instead.

-Have you seen that look Deck gave some of you. -642, whom they called Chase asked the whole table.

-You're expected to do the best look? -Bella, 105 said looking at Alec.

Alec just nodded eating like an animal. Finally swallowing he said -Don't worry Bells I'm becoming the Opps for sure. -he winked.

-Wow, your modesty is just... immeasurable... -Elena, Kira's twin said mockingly.

-Yeah, 'cause its nonexistent. -Biggs snatched Alec's meat from his plate.

-So, who do you think will succeed? -Emma asked sweetly. Emma, or 801, was one of the nicest people from Alec's unit.

-Alec obviously, probably Jeremy...

-Dan, from unit 3.

- maybe Cole or Kira...

-095 from Unit 6...

-798...

-Jace. -Jondy interrupted quietly, staring vacantly in her uneaten food.

-Sorry? -Biggs asked looking at her with the rest of the table.

-Her name is Jace. -she snapped out of her weird haze but kept quiet voice, unable to take her mind off Lydecker's words.

-Oh by the way, I think you might became one of the Opps too. -Cole winked to her.

-You should have seen how she tensed when Lydecker spoke. Like obedient little soldier. -Kira joked.

-And of course evaded telling us why. -Jeremy mocked.

-Lydecker has his expectation. He cannot be disappointed. It's non discussable. -she answered in soldier like tone.

Everybody looked at her amused and her usually pale face blushed.

-Sorry? What was that?

-Noting... just.. I don't wanna go to PsyOps again sooo...you know ...we have to be as good as expected. -she said sheepishly.

-They don't send people to PsyOps just like that. If only 20 people can be Opps than everybody else would be sent there.

-Not much sense there Jondy.

She took deep breath not knowing how to explain her fears.

-Breathe honey. Everything 's gonna be just fine. -Emma soothed.

Seeing there's no sense in further discussion she just nodded.

* * *

Later that day Jondy walked with no real intention through Manticore white corridors, just thinking, off course. Lydecker didn't spend much time around his soldiers and yet he was the one that was training her Unit when they were kids. He spent every day with them. Here he acted like loving grandpa and them he tortured and trained with no mercy or compassion. She dropped the thought that he changed because while she was in PsyOps he was his old self. Maybe he just wasn't very interested in their businesses any more.

She looked around, lost for a moment. She didn't even look where she was going. Figuring that infirmary was just around the corner she remembered that Alec's doctor, who said she should visit him. She entered empty room and knocked on his office doors.

-Come in. -gentle voice said and she entered suspiciously. -Oh it's you. I was wondering when will I see you. -young men said smiling at her.

-494 said you helped me last week.

-Yes. I did. -he said slowly.

-He also said you have something for me.

Doc stood up and took small familiar bottle from supply closet. -This pills...

-Tryptophan.. I know. I used them before...on the run.

-Oh, okay.-he nodded kind of surprised- When you run out of them come and see me again. Also I have to warn you, that seizure didn't just happened out of nothing. Maybe it was lack of sleep or food, but whatever it was doesn't matter now. You need to watch out for yourself. Regular meals with enough nutrition and with your shark DNA at least two hours of sleep every night. Okay?

Jondy just nodded slowly, wanting to leave, but something was bugging her.

-Why are you so nice to us?

He looked at her for a long moment.

-Because... I'm a doctor. I help people. And seeing some of you hurt... -he took a deep breath- I see just how much more you're humans than animals. Something your trainers don't seem to understand.

Jondy was bewildered. Finally she meet one person that saw them the way she always wished Manticore staff would.

-Thanks... -she said in quiet voice and smiled warmly, leaving Med Bay.

By the time she reached common room it was past dinner time so most people were there sitting around and joking among themselves. She spotted Alec's unit and came right to them.

-Hey, where have you been? -Kira asked nonchalantly, from the floor. She was sitting with her legs crossed, scratching Jeremy's back gently. He had his eyes closed and was practically purring. Jondy almost laughed at his expression. He looked so much like Krit at the moment.

-Med Bay. -she finally answered, smiling at the two of her friends.

-Why? What happened? -Alec asked with a frown.

-No, don't worry. No biggie. I was just visiting that doctor of yours, you told me to. -she looked Alec straight in his hazel orbs letting him know not to tell everyone. His nod was almost nonexistent but it told her everything she needed.

Alec grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him on the couch and she snuggled closer to his firm body. - So what do you... -Alec started the conversation but paused when Riley and Drake entered the common room. They were away on a mission somewhere in Greece and were gone longer than any of them so far.

Biggs was first to react -Well, well, Lassie has come home. -he said with huge grin, jumping to his feet.

Soon all of them stood up greeting them with handshakes, hugs and cheek kisses. By the time they finished the whole room was staring at them. Such emotional reaction wasn't very common in this hell hole. Actually it was nonexistent.

-What's with the stares? -Alec asked the whole room that was now quiet.

-I know I'm hot 'an all but.. oww- Cole started but Jondy hit the back of his head. -Sorry...We're hot...

This time she didn't bother to hit him. Everybody laughed and she joined them. Warm feeling settled in her stomach, she never thought she could be this happy and feel like home while living in Manticore.

The room returned to their business with occasional glances in their direction. Amused or hateful glances, depending of unit they were part of.

-Did you bring us something? -Jondy snatched the backpack from Drake's hands and put it in her lap rummaging through it.

-Impatient much? -Riley asked while in one swift he pulled Bree, 334 on her feet and seated himself on her place on the couch. Before she had time to pout he grabbed her arm and seated her in his lap. Her face turned in bright red color. She was the youngest in their unit and never talked much, avoiding others attention, but for last couple of weeks Riley started showing interest in her and she didn't know how to react to it. Especially when he did it in front of whole unit.

Drake took his backpack and pushed pouting Jondy back in Alec's lap -Wait for your turn!

First thing he pulled out was big book with pink covers. -Here you go Bells...some girly-girl love book, whatever... -she took it from his hands with such adoration that her fellow soldiers had to laugh.

Next he pulled was big pack of condoms. He threw them to Cole. -Use it well. -he said in vise tone.

-We're all on pregnancy protection. -Emma said.

-Those young assistants in lab aren't. -Cole winked placing the box in his pocket.

-Emma here's that special product for your hair.

Next were traditional Greece bags or clothes or some other stuff from airport that some of them ordered or stuff Drake knew they wanted.

He kept giving presents to his friends until Jondy was the only one left without anything.

-Oh c'mon! -she whined.

-If you weren't so persistent I would have given it to you sooner.

-Bullshit. -Riley said nonchalantly.

Drake just rolled his eyes and pulled out small pink IPod.- I put all your favorite on.

-Oh my God! -Jondy squealed and jumped in Drake's embrace. -Thank you.

-You're welcome sweetie. -he said surprised with her reaction, hugging her small frame back.

-We also have sweets, chips and stuff. I just can't go back to that mush, that Manticore's feeding us with. The problem is I don't know where we can hide it. The barracks are inspected every day.

-There's this old attic in abandoned part of sector c. -Alec looked at Jondy for permission. It was kind of their secret place.

She nodded with huge grin. Obviously her new present did good to her mood. Alec felt jealous that he wasn't the one to give it to her. Not that he understood his new developing feelings for little 09er, but since she came in his life, now more than year ago, he was happier and more open. He gave her wide smile and turned to his friends explaining where this little place was.

It was time for lights out and Jondy and Kira left their friends heading to their sleeping quarters. By the time they came everybody from their unit was already there. Before they entered hushing chatter could have been heard but now... they all fell silent watching them.

-You guys look like you never saw someone so pretty.

-Gee we weren't with you for only, like three hours.

-And we're not that easy to forget anyways.

Kira and Jondy mocked their unit mates with bitchy grins. 119's face turned red. -You better watch your back girls. We do not tolerate traitors in our unit. Nor hanging around with one.

-It's called jealousy 119. Quite common when someone is better that you.

Their unit made circle around them and were getting closer. Soon all hell break loose. Fists and feet flying all over the place. Although girls were good, the two of them were no match for the whole unit. So they started retreating toward the doors at the same time defending. 119 hit Kira in the head and she stumbled on the floor. Jondy barely get hold of her arm, there was just too many of them surrounding them. She pushed her up and hauled toward the door. Once out they hurried away. First thing popping in Jondy's mind was her attic so she dragged her friend there.

Without word they got inside and sat on the floor both in shock. They knew their unit didn't like them but this was crossing every boundary.

-How's your head?

-Psychically? Sore. Mentally? Screwed up. I can't believe what just happened. What should we do?

-I really don't know. If Lydecker was here I would go complain to him. He has a soft spot for my unit, but with Sandoval... he hates me. Not that I know why!

-Should we tell Alec, or Jeremy?

-I don't know. There's not much they can do. We'll just cope with the situation for now. If it gets worse we tell?

-Yeah... That sounds like a plan... good. Let's go snatch some ice from kitchen for my head. And your hand doesn't look very well too.

Jondy looked down to her bleeding knuckles. -I know, but it was totally worth it!

Both girls grinned.

-You lay here while I get the ice okay? We don't want you all headachy tomorrow.

On her way to kitchen Jondy couldn't stop thinking about her unit's betrayal. She knew they weren't actually on best terms, but... whatever. That's enough of whining. Soon she will join Spec Opps and they won't be her worry ever again. Jondy smiled to herself thinking about it. The best of the best! Zack would be so proud.

She sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice. She also took juice and two apples. She didn't like apples but they were the best food you could get around here. But if she could choose ...she would go for strawberries. Her mouth watered just thinking about it. Oh what she would do for them.

Andy opened her eyes when she gave her strawberries sprinkled with sugar, cream was too hard to get in post pulse America, but this substitute was even better. Jondy could live, just on that, for days.

Maybe in Spec Opps they could have strawberries.

Jondy almost laughed to herself. She was whining like little baby!

When she finally returned, Kira already fell asleep on the floor. Jondy put ice on her friend's head and lied down. Soon sleep caught up with her too.

Next morning girls sneaked in their barracks merely seconds before morning inspection. Jondy was stopped in her tracks just seeing their beds. It was a mess, pillow was ruined, sheets torn and tangled. Jondy's sharp intake of breath made 119 laugh viciously. She tried to make it look better, rearranging the pillow on its better side, but her sheets were too tangled and torn to hide it so she gave up turning toward her CO with murderous expression.

-You fucking...

Her venomous words were interrupted with inspection. Jondy almost rolled her eyes seeing who it was, but stopped herself in last moment. She was in so much trouble as it is, no need to dig herself any deeper. McCarthy walked in, with his long ago broken nose and gaped seeing their beds. Off course! That's just how lucky she was. He won't listen a word she says. He started yelling at two of them, more focused on Jondy.

-Did you two girls have a fight?

-No Sir! -they yelled in unison.

As if he hadn't heard them he continued his yelling for the next couple of minutes. The two of them ended in Discipline for the rest of the day.

* * *

Finally released, they found themselves in common room with their friends, just like every other evening. Still silent about their newfound enemies.

Once again Alec grabbed Jondy to himself. He was doing it more often than before, but Jondy tried not to think about it too much. He was one of her closest friends here and such behavior was completely normal for friends. _Right_?

Chase talked about Spec Opps and Jondy remembered her earlier confusion.

-Do you guys think Lydecker's dangerous? -she asked sincerely wondering.

After a moment of confused silence she got her first answer.

-If you do something wrong he is bad and all, but usually he cares for us. We know he is the best of the best, that's why we were surprised when you said he trained your unit. -Biggs said.

-What's so surprising 'bout that? -she asked frowning lightly.

-Most people doesn't think he is... dangerous... as you put it, but that's why there are some questions considering your unit. Obviously you were good so he must have been a good trainer but there are many discussions 'bout whether you were treated as strictly as we were.

Jondy looked at Cole who had spoken last. They don't think he is dangerous? And what the hell was that last one... -What do you mean strictly?

-Well you know... -Emma started but didn't know how to finish.

-Did any of you drowned in the tank or...

-She's just asking 'cause you guys had names and it didn't even cross our minds.

-You said you were like family, hugging and kissing and stuff. We always cared 'bout each other but we were never that close as kids.

-Or those stunts you said your brothers and you did.

-Also you and ...Maxie? -Jondy nodded -wandering corridors during lights out? Not really behavior as expected.

-And yet we run away. -Jondy said when they said what they thought. She felt a bit hurt because of their assumptions. She continued with cold voice untangling from Alec's arm. -We had a reason for that. Don't worry we went through everything you had. My sister Vada drowned in tank, apparently four minutes was too much for her. Mike died in one of practices in the woods when Syl accidently shot him. Pepo froze to death when we had that survival practice. One whole night in the woods during snow storm with nothing but the clothes you have on. Jack died from seizures while loving and caring Deck stood there sipping coffee while he was dissected, like we're nothing to him. We also endured every painful PsyOps session and torture endurance they gave us. So excuse me if your assumptions anger me. -Jondy finished standing up. Taking big steps toward the door, she left them staring at her back.

Next couple minutes nobody said a thing, lost in their thoughts. Finally Jeremy broke the silence. - PsyOps sessions and torturing endurance? Before they run off we hardly knew what PsyOps is.

-Or that survival practice. We were in the woods for mostly three hours. Never longer.

-Four minutes in tank?

-Maybe that's why she's so good. I mean she missed years of training and not only she could follow us but she's better than most.

-Well you should go easy on her okay? We shouldn't have sad all this things before asking her. -Alec said with warning in his tone.

-I would like to go after her but if she wants to be alone...I don't know what she needs right now and I'm supposed to be her best friend.

-She keeps things to herself. Don't blame yourself. -Biggs tried to reassure Kira.

* * *

_Great. Like her day couldn't get worse!_

Jondy blurred all the way to the roof above her attic, in her raged state.

_What were they thinking? That Deck was going easy on them? That they didn't have casualties? Well c'mon, they escaped! If life was so good for them why would they do that, losing some of their unit mates for nothing?_

Another flash back interrupted her thoughts.

_Rats, snakes, traitors! Cowards!_

Finally she calmed down a bit realizing it wasn't her friend's fault. Manticore wanted them to think badly about her unit. They probably riled it in their brains in PsyOps. Exhaling loudly, she realized she overreacted.

Gathering courage she got back to her feet and took big steps back to her friends. It was almost past lights out time so they were last ones in the room. She looked them sheepishly from the door.

Chase gave her sweet smile. He was the first one to notice her.

Following his gaze the rest of them looked and suddenly she felt even more ashamed with her reaction. Without word she walked to them and sat on the floor in the middle of the group.

-Good to see you back Kitty Cat. You've got a lot of explaining to do! -Cole said with mock strict face.

Alec coughed lightly giving Cole a hard meaningful stare. Cole just rolled his eyes. -I mean you were in PsyOps before you run off?

She looked at him confused. -Yeah... ?

-What did you do?

-Nothing! -she laughed- You know... evaluation and tests and... they were checking how much we can be brainwashed... When we were kids they were able to go so far that we didn't know who we were anymore... Those were just test nothing more...

-So you were in PsyOps as guinea pigs?

-Wow... Tell a girls she is a pig...you really know how to make me feel special. -she said sarcastically to him.

-Why did they do something like that? -Bree asked quietly, eyes wide in shock.

-Why would they do anything to us? Because we're nothing to them, just meat.

Kira snuggled closer to Jondy and hugged her. -If anyone says anything 'bout you being a traitor again I'm gonna kick their asses!

The rest of them followed her and they all ended up snuggled and hugged together until night guard came urging them back in their barracks.

* * *

Madame Renfro warily looked at the files sitting on her desk. She worked very hard to get her hands on it. Lydecker kept it secured from anyone's reach and she couldn't but wonder why. Seating herself in her comfortable chair she slowly opened first one. Designation 599 and young boy's strict face were looking at her. She started reading results of all tests he endured in his ten years he spent in Manticore. She knew they were The special ones as soon as Lydecker said he will train them and be in charge of everything connected to them. He also kept all of their twins in his facility. "Just in case." he said. _In case of what?_

She continued reading but found nothing special about their results. _What is so special about them? Is it possible that Lydecker just chose them for nothing?_

Coming to the end of boy's big file she continued with next one, and next one, and next one. She spend all night going through files until she reached youngest file. 210, designation said. Still nothing. Maybe she can repeat those tests herself. She had two of their unit in her paws. 798 and 210. If only she knew how to go over Deck! Sun started making its appearance lighting her office. She let out long breath and gathering her stuff, left the facility, working on her plan.

That same night Lydecker was doing exactly the same thing, going through his kids real files comfortably sitting in his old armchair at his home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate reviews! So...click little button. Make me happy :)**


	10. Friends? Or not

**Chapter 10**

**I would appreciate reviews. I need some encouragement to write. So if you're interested in story, review so that I know if I'm on right path, do I still have readers and whether to continue this story or not. Make my day. :)**

* * *

They had few more weeks until Spec Opps tests started and most x-5s were sent on various missions. Alec, Biggs, Cole and Drake were somewhere in Uzbekistan's sandy deserts, Bella, Kira and Elena were in Prague and Jeremy, Clay and Bree were on their own solo missions. Most of unit 5 was also all over the world. Only nine of them remaining. At least less of them to give Jondy a hard time. Things were more tensed than ever. Jokes about traitors and deserters were now on every day menu. Not that Jondy cared much about it. Her ignorance only riled them more which resulted in couple physical fights.

Sandoval called what was left of her unit on a meeting. She sat and waited for the rest of them. When some unfamiliar soldiers entered she was surprised but when she meet their eyes, their hatred was even bigger shock. She was so used to unit 4 and their friendship that she often forgot that other people weren't as good with her past. Their hostility was explained when 382 entered. That was her unit.

Sandoval started debriefing them on the mission. They were supposed to enter some foreign espionage boat and retrieve data they had about Manticore. Twelve of them was supposed to be enough. 119 was CO and 382 SIC. _Ohh that's gonna be fun_.

As usual Sandoval dragged the meeting over humanly possible extensions and Jondy left for common room feeling like she just spent hours dying. She spotted Emma and Chad playing pool in the corner and dragged one of those soft huge armchairs with herself, jumping on it.

-Hey Jonds, what's up? -Chad asked aiming little ball carefully. Emma stood behind him and gave him a kiss on the ear. He jumped slightly and missed. -That was such a cheap move!

Jondy and Emma just laughed. -But it works every time. -Emma winked. -Where were you by the way?

-Debriefing. I'm going on a mission with unit 6 first thing in the morning.- Jondy rolled her eyes.

-Men everyone is having a life and look at us. We're stuck here playing pool. -Chad whined.

-And you call that playing. -Jondy mocked. -When are others coming home?

-Alec, Cole and Biggs by the end of the week if nothing went wrong.

-Even if it did it's not like Manticore would have told us.

All three of them made faces.

-Bella, Kira and Elena too. Hope they will bring us something. -Jondy commented thinking about those sweets Riley brought from his last mission.

-What do you care? You can bring your own tomorrow. How long will you be gone anyway?

-Four days, mostly on trip. It's simple in and out mission. And I doubt I'll have opportunity to buy anything so...save me something! -she begged her friends.

-Even if you had opportunity I doubt those automatons there would let you. -he was looking at the door where part of Jondy's unit entered.

-I never thought I was gonna say this, but I can't wait to come back.

-You didn't even leave yet.

-Tell me about it. -Jondy whined.

Both Chase and Emma laughed friendly and Emma even hugged her. They remained in common room bickering and playing the most of the night but even Jondy, with her shark DNA, needed to rest before her mission.

Next morning went by fast and so did the rest of the day. She mostly ignored both units hoping they would just let her be. She wasn't that lucky.

The mission itself was interesting and thrilling and if she was here with her friends they would have had so much fun. She wasn't that lucky either.

It was middle of the night and soldiers were creeping around the boat divided in four teams. Jondy was with two boys she completely disliked. 290 from her unit and 863 from another. The mission was going well until Alpha team got caught in cross fire.

Her team was called to help and she followed. They rescued them and were now running from bullets, shot their way. Jondy hissed when one hit her in upper leg, but adrenalin rush helped her to continue running. One of her unit mates fell and she helped him up and to the doors in front. He just shook her arm from around him and went through the door, not waiting for her. Before Jondy had the chance to leave behind him, he slammed them shut. She tried opening them but it was locked.

They left her there and that was first time she feared for her life. She felt sickening fear creeping his way into her bones but once again she did her best to focus. Her fear was replaced with anger and she hurryingly entered first room on her left and sneaked into ventilation. Crawlingly making her way toward the deck she furiously gave herself strength thinking about all the different ways she could kill them. How could they purposely leave her here to die?

She found her way up but didn't know what to do next. She didn't even know whom can she trust. Before she had time to work out her next move 290 noticed her. Blood loss was making her sloppy.

He kicked her and she tried to duck but his next move also found its way to her. Kick to stomach left her without breath and without much fuss he pushed her in dark waters over the fence. Last words she heard were -Will you ever die?

* * *

Since 2009 119 despised traitors and every person having and showing traitorous tendencies wasn't welcome in his unit. No whishes to escape, no liking 09ers no disobeying, especially not him, no questioning orders.

The worst thing that could happen to him really came true when Lydecker summoned him to his office and told him an 09er was joining his unit. The girl was hot. But he grew up surrounded with perfection. Still she was new and guys couldn't take their eyes off of her. First day she was perfect Manticore soldier and he thought it wouldn't be so bad. He could boss her around and she won't complain. He had to have some vent since she was the reason for his unit's embarrassment. The second day she started showing attitude. It was big difference but not such surprise from little rat she was. The biggest blow was when she started hanging around with 715 and unit 4. That's when he decided it's time to get rid of her. On his first mission he found himself an associate. If it was only him and 382 with her in Florida they would have had it done already, but with the rest of the soldiers who happened to like her, their work stayed merely on plans.

This mission came as ordered and they worked the plan perfectly. He was dragged from his thoughts when 290 came to him.

-It's done.

119 nodded and together they sat in last of their boats. Rowing from the enemy boat they glanced one last time just as the chargers they set, went off in big flames.

* * *

The first thing Jondy felt was horrible throbbing in her head. The pain was so bad she thought she was gonna puke. The next thing she felt was that she was horribly cold. Her whole body was shaking. She was also wet. Finally making herself to open her eyes all she could see was darkness. Then her night vision kicked in and she figured she was lying on some old wooden dock. The tide probably spitted her out.

Just as she was about to get up she heard gun clicking behind her.

She turned her head toward the voice supporting herself on elbows.

-I wouldn't move if I were you. -familiar voice said -electricity and water don't do good mixing.

-Yeah. I've heard 'bout that.

-I'm guessing this is not how you imagined the escape? -Dan asked.

-The escape? -her foggy mind fought to understand. Suddenly Jondy realized what he must have been thinking. She laughed weakly, humorlessly. -I wasn't trying to escape Dan. I go on missions all the time. Why would I do it now?

-You tell me. -he started to sound pissed.

-What are you doing here anyway?

-I had a mission nearby with two more soldiers when Sandoval called saying there 's some Manticore property we have to pick up.

-Nice words. You really know how to charm a girl. Tell her she's someone's property.

-Why did you have to do this?

-I didn't. I got shot. When I fainted I fell from the boat. I'm really lucky to be alive... to be honest I have no idea how am I alive. -she said and Dan thought she was starting to sound weird. He came closer just at the moment her muscles couldn't hold her anymore. She laid back down and looked at him.

-My unit wanted to get rid of me. -she said tiredly.

-You don't have to explain yourself to me 210. It's Sandoval and Lydecker that you will have to convince and frankly, I don't really believe you. Doubt they will.

He picked her up and she let out her breath in pain.

Dan and his unit mates didn't have much more than simple first aid kit so there wasn't much they could do for that bullet stuck in her thigh. Most of the ride home she spent in feverish delirium.

Once they got there she was put in some sterile room on cold examine table. It's coldness was hurting her too hot skin but there wasn't much she could do. Their bodies were made that way. She couldn't get infected but if the bullet was stuck in her body, it was recognized as foreign object and her body was trying to destroy it.

In her state she wasn't able to count how long has she been here but it felt too long. Why was nobody trying to help her?

* * *

Kira came home from her mission with Bella and Elena and before she could go to common room greet her friends she had to go to the barracks. Entering the room, her unit looked at her weirdly. Not knowing know what was that about she put her stuff on the bed and noticed bed by was made too perfectly. Jondy never made her bed that way. Also her stuff was nowhere to be found. Weird feeling crept to her and she hurriedly went to common room. Most of unit 4 was together in one corner whispering something.

-What's going on? -Kira asked carefully.

-Alec was first one to look her in the eyes. -Jondy ran away.

Kira narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

-Since she was flight risk they put a tracker in her. They found her within few hours and brought her back. -Alec explained in cold voice.

-It's not true. -Kira said confidently.

-Kira that's what happened. I understand that she was your friend but... -Chad tried to reason her but she cut him off.

-She was a friend to all of us. Or did you suddenly forget that? We all know her. Do you really believe she would bail on us?

-We didn't really know her. -Biggs joined -She was fun and all but she didn't talk much.

Kira's dark eyebrows went up in amused question. A few people snickered and Biggs continued with a smile. -You know what I mean. She didn't say much. She talked all the time but it was just babbling.

-When she gets back and I tell her you said she's babbling she's gonna kick your ass.

-She's not coming back Kira. -Alec said in harsh voce. -She's too much of a risk for them to put her back in units. Obviously PsyOps didn't do much of a job and if they can't make her obedient, she's useless.

Kira paled and her voice turned out shaky. -No. I know she didn't do anything! We should do something to help her.

Emma hugged her and bunch of other girls surrounded her providing comfort but Alec stayed cold. -She betrayed us. Again. There's nothing we should do. She brought this to herself! -with that he turned on his hill and left the room.

Although nobody else said anything she could feel they felt the same way as Alec. That was so unfair!

* * *

Lydecker was in LA following the new trail some of his kids left behind, when his phone rang with very bad news. As soon as Sandoval informed him he travelled back to Wyoming. Some delays happened and his one day trip turned out to be more like four day. First because of some accident on the road he missed his plain. Then they had to land on some small airport because of snow storm that lasted two days and then when he finally arrived nobody was sent to pick him up. When he finally got there he sat in his office calling for Sandoval.

-So wanna tell me what happened with 210?

-She tried to escape during her unit's mission. We tracked her down and next day she was brought home by 800 and his team.

-Did you put her in PsyOps?

Sandoval shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

-Sandoval? -Lydecker's harsh voice made him speak.

-No. There's no use of her anymore. One of scientists decided to leave her the way she was with that bullet in her thigh to see how her body reacts. I approved that. If she doesn't survive she will be harvested and if...

Lydecker's angry expression made him shut up.

-You had no right to decide that without me! -he said in low but dangerous tone. -I'm in charge of 09ers. Get her to surgery and when she wakes, call me. When I speak to her I will decide what will happen to her.

* * *

Jondy was lying in her wet clothes on the table but she didn't know whether it's still sea water on her or her own sweat. One moment she was burning and wanted to just lay in snow and just minutes later she would be freezing. Although her brain wasn't working very well at the moment, she figured they left her this way on purpose.

Again she almost fell asleep when doors opened and lab tech came in. He stuck needle in her arm and she felt that her consciousness was slipping from her.

When she wake up she was lying in hospital bed, machines around her were beeping and she felt better. Her mind was still a bit fogy but pain in her leg was lesser and the fever was gone. The doors on her left opened and Lydecker entered. -Hello Jondy. -he said in familiar fatherly voice.

-Sir. -she answered, her voice husky.

-Do you know why I'm here?

Jondy had couple smart ass retorts in her sleeve but she figured her future depended on this conversation so she answered soldierly -While returning me back to Manticore 800 mentioned he thinks I tried to escape. I believe that's why you're here, sir.

-But that's not what happened?

-No sir. I got shot and when I finally reached the top I fainted from blood loss falling to water.

-That's not what your unit mates said. They said you were running.

-I was evading people who were shooting at us. I understand how that may have looked. Their misinterpretation of my actions is understandable sir.

-Is that so? -he said suspiciously.

-Yes sir. That's what happened.

-Alright. I believe you and you will be able to return to your unit. But just to be safe you will spend a few days in PsyOps when you heal. For evaluation. Understand soldier?

Jondy paled hearing him but made her voice clear. -Yes sir.

It wasn't something Lydecker wanted to do, but to keep his ass safe, it was necessary.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Jondy returned from that mission and Kira still didn't work out her plan how to help her. There really wasn't anything she could do. She was on her way out of barracks when she bumped into someone.

-Watch it! -she yelled before she figured who that is.

-You know chocolate helps with bad mood or PMS. -came smart answer.

Kira just stood there bewildered staring in blue eyes and cocky grin on her best friend's face. She launched herself on Jondy and hugged her with all her might.

-What the hell?

-Did you miss me? -Jondy hugged her back.

-I heard what happened. How did you make them let you come back?

-What did you hear?

-That you tried to escape again.

Jondy sighed and grabbed her friends arm dragging her toward some more quiet place.

-I got shot and fell from the boat. They thought I ran off. But I didn't. I would never leave you again. -Jondy didn't feel ready to share the truth so she went with semi one. She felt like a fool already and didn't want anyone's pity.

-Our unit presented it like you took off on purpose.

-Of course they wouldn't miss an opportunity like that. -Jondy said bitterly. -Oh man... people will hate me even more now!

-Don't worry. You just have to tell unit 4 what happened. You don't need anyone else.

-Please don't tell me they believe the rumors?

Kira lowered her gaze, obviously uncomfortable. -Don't worry. You just have to talk to them.

Jondy felt hurt but nodded her head. _Weren't they her friends?_ She didn't get her chance for the rest of the day. Her unit had trainings alone the whole day and she and Kira almost missed the lunch. By the time they got there unit 4 has already left.

In the evening Kira went to common room to talk to their friends and Jondy left for barracks, not feeling like seeing them at the moment. She graved for one hot shower. When she entered the room to pick up her stuff she was thrown into the wall and strong grip on her neck held her a few inches above the ground.

-What the hell are you doing here 210? -119 asked her in low voice. The rest of the unit came closer and now they surrounded her. What a déjà vu.

She just looked at him hatefully and tried to kick him with her leg but failed.

-We got rid of you. At least that's what we thought. When we found out you survived we kind of counted on them getting rid of you. You know, too many mistakes make you unnecessary. But you showed up in training again.

-Sorry to disappoint. -Jondy bit back with venomous voice, clawing at his arm with her nails.

He threw her on the floor and kicked her ribs with a leg. But just once wasn't enough so he kicked his leg out, again. Only this time, Jondy was ready. She caught his foot and threw him on the floor beside herself. In less than a sec she was back on her feet. The rest of the unit hurled to help their CO. Finally she ran out of the room evading their flying fists. She came in the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. She had a few bruises and cuts but she gave more than she took. Small grin broke on her face when she remembered a few kicks she threw at them. They weren't bad fighters but they didn't know how to play dirty. Well at least not too dirty._ Although ambushing someone from the door wasn't by the book either._

Jondy spent that night in her attic. Next morning, she found Kira in the mess hall. -Jesus Jondy where were you?

-The attic. I had a little... fight...with the unit.

-Yeah I figured that much from their bruises and conversations. They also said when they get rid of you, I'm next.

Jondy rolled her eyes. -Don't worry. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere. -she paused on a second unsure how to continue. -Did they say something?

Kira instantly knew who _they_ were. She made sore face.

-Oh. That well huh? -Jondy fell silent.

-It's not as bad as you probably think now. They all believe you. Well all except one. Alec. Ever since this shit happened he's been acting weird. He said that 09ers abandoned us all and that you are one of them and something 'bout nobody liking 09ers. That I shouldn't either. He said me believing every word you say is foolish. -Kira rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was already the end of a day and only sparring was left for today. Alec was distracted ever since everything with Jondy happened. _Was he a fool for believing her? He wanted to believe Jondy because he liked her, very much. Although he tried to ignore it, he knew he was starting to feel something more toward her, than just like. But what if she was only playing him? No chick plays him! With him yes_. he grinned inwardly,_ but not this way_. The real problem was, she was too close to him. If he lets her in, he could get hurt. That was why he was making himself believe what everybody was saying. It was easier. After all he already had the whole unit to care about. If something happened to one of them...

On the other side he was never the one to run from the problem.

But she waaas an 09er. Did he really know her as well as he thought.

If he didn't come to the training grounds he would probably go crazy. And yet there she was. The heart of his problem She was standing by Kira, chatting with her happily. Getting closer he saw bruises on her face. He wondered how she got them... wait _No! it's not his problem_.

His inner fight was interrupted when trainer came and the sparring started.

-334 and 013 on the mat. -Trainer said and Bree and dark haired beauty from unit 5 started circling each other. After few minutes 013 won. It wasn't surprising but still, Alec didn't like it. Bree had a big gash on her forehead and it was bleeding. Trainer sent her to infirmary.

-518, 930 you're next. This time his unit mate won. Clay did a great job, especially that last punch to 930's head.

Trainers next words froze him in place.

-494, 210!

Jondy stepped on the mat and finally he joined her.

-Go easy on me champ. I'm not in the best shape. -she whispered so low that only he could hear her.

He felt his bile rise with anger._ What the fuck? Is she manipulating him, to win? Well, like he said, nobody's playing him!_

-You should have thought about it before you tried to escape.

He saw some emotion in her eyes but she put her stony mask too soon for him to read it. He attacked first, but she ducked and avoided his blow. She tried to punch him in the guts but missed. Finally he backhanded her face. She swayed but too late he realized she was faking it. She swept his feet from under him and he fell flat on his back. Hard. He only had second to react and he aimed from the floor and hit her ribs. Sickening crack was heard and she fled to the floor. He got back on his feet but she stayed on the ground, coughing. Struggling to breathe.

-210 join 334 in infirmary. 926, 751 next.

Alec watched Cole and Kira fight but his thoughts were with Jondy. There was no way that his punch could cause such damage,hi didn't kick her _that_ hard, he convinced himself, but then remembered her words. Obviously she wasn't lying. When training was over and trainer left, Emma punched him on the back of his head.

-Oww! What was that for?

-I get that you're just trying protect yourself but your act isn't fooling anyone. Now go and apologize!

-There's nothing I have to apologize for!

It was Bella's turn to punch him.

-OWW! Fine, fine. I'm going. But just because I have to check on Bree.

-Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just get it done.

Alec entered the infirmary and was glad to see that Rode was there.

-Hey buddy. Bree is in another room. I'm gonna leave her here over night on observation. Don't worry. It's just minor concussion. -Rode found out from them about their names and used them with joy.

-Actually I'm here for the other one.

-She's still here too, making her company. -he paused for a sec -She's from other unit and yet you care for her.

-I kicked her. That's why she's here. -he ignored Rode's statement and tried to ease his conscience instead.

-Oh it's not your fault. You weren't the first one. Your kick wouldn't cause that much damage if it wasn't injured already. The bruising she has is at least day old.

-Is it a lot of damage?

Rode rolled his eyes. -Stop worrying and go visit. Charm her or whatever you do. I'm sure she'll forgive you. -he winked.

Alec sighed and entered the small hospital room. Only one bed was occupied. Jondy was holding laptop on her thighs and was sitting over the blankets on Bree's bed, they were both laughing at something.

-Knock, knock.

They both looked at him.

Alec stared straight in Jondy's eyes but talked to other girl. -How are you feeling Bree.

-I'm fine, thanks for looking out for me. But I'm not the one you were supposed to ask that.

-Jondy? -he asked.

-Yeah?

-How you feeling?

-Fine.

There was a long pause.

-I'm sorry.

-You seem to be telling that quite often.

-And every time I do you're sick or injured. Quite convenient. Make people feel sorry so no one can be mad at you. -his words were harsh, but little grin and his light tone reviled what he was actually thinking. -No really, Jondy. I'm sorry, I didn't know.

-But I told you.

-I wasn't listening.

She just raised her perfectly shaped blond brow.

-How did you get that anyway?

-You were right. Nobody likes 09ers. -she said words roughly, looking him straight in the eyes.

-I didn't really mean that. Someone did this to you cause you're an 09er? Who? -He looked pissed.

-Guys, my shift is over, so I'm gonna need my laptop back. -Rode came in interrupting with gentle smile. Bree nodded and gave it back falling back in pillows.

-You should sleep Bree. -he looked like worried parent. -See you tomorrow.

That was also Alec and Jondy's clue to leave.

They walked back in silence.

-You should talk to me Jondy. -Alec's voice sounded much louder in empty hallway.

-What's the point if you wouldn't listen. I may as well talk to the wall.

Alec grabbed her hand and pushed her in to the wall. She gasped from the impact. He didn't push her too strongly, but her sore ribs protested anyway. He winced when he figured what he did, but held her in place.

-I'm sorry. I can repeat it hundred times. I really am. I care for you Jondy. A lot. That's why I was so pissed. I thought you left us. Like we didn't mean anything to you. It hurt us. It hurt _me_. I wouldn't wanna be in this place without you.

Jondy's eyes widened while he was pouring his hearth out. When he finished, they were just staring in each other's eyes. He started to lower his lips toward hers.

* * *

**Like I said, I need reviews. Make me happy!**


End file.
